Infamous Endeavor
by Addicted-To-Tic-Tacs
Summary: AU: Everyone is invited to Skye Hamilton's masquerade party. Drinking, dancing, and talking. Unfortunately, drama is spreading like a highly contagious disease. It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie. Collab with A.Thousand.Unsaid.Words
1. The Beginning: Teaser

**AN: **This story is co-written by A. Thousand. Unsaid. Words and Addicted-To-Tic-Tacs.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own the Clique.

**Warning: **This story contains Adult Language, Adult Humor, Sexual Themes, and Use of Alcohol

* * *

**To:**_ [Chris A. Harris F. Massie B. Claire L. Alicia R. Dylan M. Kristen G. Dempsey S. Derrick H. Cameron F. Chris P. Kemp H. Joshua H…)_

**From:**_ Skye H. _

_You're invited to my Masquerade party. It wouldn't be fun without the mask. January 8th at my beach house, you'll take on a whole new identity. You'll laugh and cry with people you have no clue about. 8pm sharp. Don't be late and bring your creative side. _

_Be there or be square _

_XOXO_

_Skye Hamilton_

* * *

_**The Heartbreaker**_

"_Let's drink to feelings of temptation" ~_**All Time Low**

_**Massie Block**_ is that girl with piercing amber eyes, motorcycle jackets and heavy mascara. The one the guys would kill to date but everyone knows she doesn't commit. With alternative bands blasting away on her iPhone she's only thinking one thing; how to break their hearts.

_**The Sweetheart**_

"_You talk for hours but you're wasting lines" ~_**All Time Low**

_**Claire Lyons **_the girl with the honey blonde hair and aqua blue eyes that are always sparkling. Even with that abstinence ring shinning proudly, love sick boys are still chasing after her. No one would think that sweet innocent Claire would be best friends with the likes of a girl whose amber eyes scream trouble.

_**The Party Girl**_

"_Now the party don't start till' I walk in" ~_**Ke$ha**

_**Alicia Rivera **_is the girl with those big brown eyes and silky dark hair. She loves those dark dance floors with booming music. So when she gets that email from the famous Skye Hamilton she can't help but want to add one more party under her belt. With parties brings gossip and boys, the two things she loves the most.

_**The Sheik Casanova**_

"_I want you're love, I don't want to be friends"~_**Lady GaGa**

_**Cameron Fisher **_is that counter part to Massie's alternative allure. With his ratty old leather jacket and his toxic sent of Drakkar Noir no one would think he secretly sends gummies to all the girls, each thinking they're his one and only. Cam Fisher has all the pretty little girls wrapped around his piano slender fingers but just one seems to catch his attention.

_**The Clueless**_

"_I've never lit a match with the intent to start a fire" ~_**All Time Low**

_**Josh Hotz **_the guy with those yummy brown eyes and thick eyelashes. He's pretty much clueless about all the girls tripping over themselves to get him. Leaving his favorite Ralph Lauren polo shirts at home he's going for his own mysterious look. Who knew it was adorable to be oblivious?

_**The Bad Boy**_

"_Last name ever, first name greatest"~_**Drake**

_**Derrick Harrington**_ is the boy that makes girls go wild. With those dirty blonde locks falling into those mischievous filled caramel eyes, he looks like a sweet kid. If it wasn't for the cigarette hanging from his lips and dark shades that hide his emotions maybe he wouldn't awaken the naughty side of all the girls he talks to. He's only looking for the next girl whose heart he's willing to tear up.


	2. Infectious Lie

**I**NFAMOUS ENDEAVOR:  
_**Infectious Lie**_

"_So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you, should've known you'd bring me heartache, almost lovers always do," _~ **A Fine Frenzy**

**Sunday, January 2nd  
11:41 P.M.**

"_**Last name ever, first name greatest"**_

It's only a matter of time before this party begins to lose control. When the alcohol drenched punch starts gaining access over everyone's brains; when people start dancing on tables and breaking windows. The time when the piercing sound of police sirens begin ringing in people's ears is quickly approaching, so everyone is trying to soak it in as fast as they can.

Derrick Harrington can see a slew of guys leading girls to the upstairs, a more secluded area of the party. He notices a bunch of girls in clusters eyeing him, coaching each other on how to gather up the nerve to go and talk to him. Last but not least Derrick can see Massie Block working the room, daintily sipping on the punch.

He smirked slightly, shrugging off the wall to make his way toward her. He was almost happy to see that she hadn't been led upstairs, or the other way around. Massie's reputation was close to exceeding his own. His trip was cut short as a drunk looking Kori Gedman stumbles in front of him.

"Hey Harrington," she giggled. Kori was cute in a type of nerdy chic way. She dyed her hair a deep red long ago in an attempted to get people to notice her. She used to be shy until Alicia Rivera, probably on a dare, invited her to one of her exclusive parties. Now she said whatever she wanted to. She was cuter when she was shy.

"Hey Kori," he wouldn't have minded hooking up with her if it wasn't for the fact that it might mess up his chances of getting with Massie.

"How are you enjoying the party?" she purred running a hand over his torso.

"Yeah, it's a good one," he rolled his eyes at his lame comment even though he knew it didn't matter to her.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" She asked slipping her hand through his. Her smiled turned up in what appeared to be a sort of seductive, come hither smile. Derrick was way too sober to be dealing with this.

"No he doesn't," his head snapped up to see a disgruntled Massie, her arms crossed over her chest, her nose in a wrinkle of disgust, and her eyes narrowed in a dangerous annoyance as she looked at Kori.

"Who are you to tell him what he can and cannot do?" Kori snapped and Massie just waved her off.

"Derrick, I want to go home," Massie stated. She was always calm and collected.

"Sure Mass let's go," Derrick held out his hand to her and she took it. He didn't catch the smirk she sent to Kori as they left.

**Sunday, January 2nd  
11:56 P.M.**

"_**You talk for hours but you're wasting lines"**_

"Do you want to hang out later? I'm kind of lonely since everyone left. We can watch Sex in the City or Breakfast at Tiffany's. Movie night," Claire Lyons said, biting her lip as she spoke into the receiver of her phone.

"Sure Claire," the voice on the other line got three octaves lower, and the blonde girl knew she was going to be told or asked something she really would not like

"Can Derrick come? I mean I kind of stole him away at the party."

"Massie," Claire's voice took a condescending hint.

"Oh come on don't use that tone with me. Kori was all over him! I had to mark my territory," Massie defended. Claire could almost see her waving her hands in the air while she tried to explain.

"It's just I'd rather not see you two making out the whole night. It defeats the purpose. Besides you know the kind of guy he is, not one I want in my living room," Claire tried to reason with her.

"Okay, okay I gotta go he's coming back. I'll tell him to drop me off. Cheers big ears," Massie said quickly into the phone.

"Same goes big nose," Claire sighed as she hung up.

_Bing_

Claire turned to her computer. It was the sound it made when she got an email. She swiveled on her computer chair toward the monitor.

**To:** [Chris A. Harris F. Massie B. Claire L. Alicia R. Dylan M. Kristen G. Dempsey S. Derrick H. Cameron F. Chris P. Kemp H. Joshua H…)

**From**: Skye H.

She clicked it.

**Sunday, January 2nd  
12:34 P.M.**

"_**Let's drink to feelings of temptation"**_

Massie Block had no idea why she bothered with the likes of Derrick Harrington. He was arrogant and annoyingly confident. Massie, however much she hated to admit it, liked annoyingly confident people. Hell she knew why she liked him. He was unattainable and obviously fit the bad boy persona. He didn't commit either. Though it was sad they couldn't hold a conversation without going at each others throats.

Massie couldn't understand from what went from a nice post party make out to a full blown argument between her and Derrick. Somewhere in between the goodnight kisses and sweet nothings something went wrong. He was already parked outside her house, to which Claire was dutifully waiting for her by the window. Massie figured she was just making sure that Derrick would come inside.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Derrick's voice sounded oddly genuine, for once.

"No it's not _alright_, I saw you. You were about to hook up with Kori like two feet away from me!" As she spoke her eyes would look at anything but him. It made her clench her teeth when he cupped the side of her face and gently made her look at him.

"Look, nothing was going to happen," Derrick said, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Whatever Derrick," Massie slipped away from him getting out the car door and slamming it, with an ungraceful jerk.

He rolled down the window. Personally Massie couldn't tell if she was annoyed by his persistence or flattered, probably a bit of both.

"How are we supposed to try at this relationship thing if you don't even trust me," he said just loud enough for Claire and Massie to hear it.

There was a tension filled silence as she stormed off toward the front door of Claire's house. Before she could make any sort of retort to the dirty blonde boy, Claire opened the door.

"You never listen to me," Claire muttered to her, shaking her head in exasperation. Massie opened her mouth but Claire cut her off taking the lead to walk inside the house.

"Just get over it. We're going to watch Sex in the City after you get changed and you're going to imagine you're self as Carrie and Derrick will be Big and I'll be one of the other not Carrie girls and by this time tomorrow you're heart will be a big puddle of love and Derrick will send you a forgive me text around the same time and this cycle shall repeat. Now hurry up I'm going to go put the popcorn in and get the ice cream, your staying the night so no protests," Claire said, flashing a smile over her shoulder as she headed toward the kitchen.

"And everyone thinks you're the nice one. You're so bossy," Massie chuckled despite her recent fight with Derrick. She bounded to Claire's room to grab some of the spar clothes she usually left there.

"Oh Mass, you'll never guess what," Claire said suddenly appearing in the doorway as Massie was pulling on her new pajama shirt.

"What?" she asked, not bothering to look at the doorway as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"I got this email from Skye, you might have one too. She's throwing this party…"


	3. Nightly Hazard

I**N**FAMOUS ENDEAVOR:  
_**Nightly Hazard**_

"_Velvet ropes and guitars, yeah 'cause you're my rock star" _~ **Lady GaGa**

**Sunday, January 2nd****  
****11:39 P.M.**

"_**Now the party don't start till' I walk in"**_

Why didn't these parties ever get boring? She figured it was because she was the type of girl who could flitter from one group to another when she lost interest in the conversation. She couldn't really pin point why, but she knew that daring drunk people to do drunken stuff never lost her interest. Well until now.

"Dare," was the slurred word from a drunk Kori Gedman. Her hand cupped another drink as she stood in front of Alicia Rivera, the famed party girl and hostess of this bash. Kori didn't notice as Alicia eyes quickly roamed over the crowd of partygoers. She needed a victim to set Kori on. It was torture just standing in breathing distance of her.

"Alright, go get Derrick Harrington to go up to a room with you," Alicia said passively as she watched him leaning against a wall a great distance away from them, "It shouldn't be that hard," She added, quite bitter sweetly, remembering the title of the famous playboy.

"What do I get if I win?" Kori asked, she tried to take another sip of her drink but she soon realized it was empty and sighed into the glass, mournfully. Alicia only ran a hand through her hair, visibly annoyed.

"How about an actual invitation to my party?" Alicia suggested snidely. The rude comment didn't seem to register with Kori because she only smirked before walking off in the direction of Derrick.

Not caring if Kori actually completed the dare or not, Alicia took her chance to silently slip through the crowd and walk outside to clear her head from the overbearing smell of alcohol. This was her party and she knew she should be having a better time but she was surprisingly depressed at the moment. She felt like she was losing her edge.

She was actually bored.

**Sunday, January 2nd****  
****11:49 P.M.**

_"__**I want you're love, I don't want to be friends"**_

Cameron Fisher's shoes ricocheted against the plain tile floor, along with the sound of sloshing beer and loud party music. He slowly rolled his shoulders backwards as he took a tentative sip of his drink. He really wasn't supposed to be drinking considering the fact that he was the designated driver. Speaking of drunken friends, Kemp Hurley and Chris Plovert were already making there way over to him grinning widely with a Josh Hotz in tow.

"I hope you guys aren't getting too smashed," Cam muttered with a sigh as they came closer.

"Cameron, why don't you take a load off and actually take a girl upstairs for a change," Kemp smirked at Cam from behind the brim of his red plastic cup.

" Cam , hasn't taken a girl upstairs since like a year ago, it's probably gotten around that he's horrible in bed," Chris said with a snort.

"Why don't you ask your mom that?" Cam flashed coy smile at Chris, who slightly paled and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Josh snorted in laughter and Kemp only grinned at the comeback.

"You should relax Cam, and take some more of that drink besides two sips," Josh suggested patting Cam on the shoulder as he leaned over to see the almost completely full cup Cam had in his hands.

"Can't, as the fates would have it, I lost a bet and now I have to take these two idiots home when they get too drunk to form coherent thoughts," Cam shrugged, he watched as Chris and Kemp high fived each other.

"Plus I'm sure Alicia wouldn't want me to just leave them on the couch, as much as I'd enjoy seeing her face if she found them here the next morning," Cam added.

"It's funny to know that Cam was actually all warm and cozy with…" Chris's voice faded into the background as Cam noticed Josh eyeing the keys he was playing with in his pocket,

"What's that?" Josh asked reaching for it, ready to reveal its contents when Cam slapped his hand away.

"Don't go grabbing stuff that's not yours," Cam raised his eyebrow at Josh as he stuffed the key change farther inside his coat. Josh raised an eyebrow back at him.

"That's what she said," Chris interjected, and gave a high five to Kemp who had raised his hand toward him. They both started laughing after that. Josh and Cam joined in at the expense of the childishness of Kemp and Chris.

"Anyways I'm going to go find Derrick and don't go passing out in closets because I will leave without you," Cam warned before spotting Derrick in the crowd and walking away from the still laughing group.

Derrick lifted his head to look at him. He had this obvious annoyed expression on his face, Cam noticed that he was holding onto his coat with slightly clenched fists. A girl with deep red hair was talking to him. At closer inspection he recognized Dylan Marvel. She wasn't someone he enjoyed talking to, but he heard Derrick had a thing with her once.

"Can I speak to Derrick for a second?" Cam asked Dylan as he got closer. It looked like she was going to make some snappy remark but probably thought better of it. Cam smirked as he watched Dylan skitter off into the crowd.

"Thanks for that," Derrick snorted and Cam gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

"So how are you and Massie working out?" Cam already knew that the two were testing the waters. He only felt that it was polite to ask though, considering he didn't want to seem like he believed all the gossip he heard. Otherwise Derrick would be some otherworldly terrestrial who came to be a gift to all the females on the earth, and Josh was Cam 's sidekick in crime; he didn't want to know how much pot someone was smoking to come up with that.

"I'm trying," Derrick gave a heavy sigh and Cam laughed.

"Don't give up, man, you've been pining over her for a while now," Cam smirked at the boy in front of him who instantly took offensive at the statement.

"I don't pine over anybody," Derrick said defensively.

"Whatever, I just came to see if Mass had a ride, it's getting late," Cam shrugged.

"Yeah don't worry about it, I'm taking her now, I came inside to get my coat," Derrick held up the coat in his hand.

"I'll take your word for it," Cam said. Derrick only nodded before he walked away. Cam 's phone pinged lightly inside his pocket. He looked at the screen.

_1 NEW EMAIL_

**Sunday, January 2nd****  
****11:53 P.M.**

"_**I've never lit a match with the intent to start a fire"**_

Josh Hotz watched the retreating back of Cam before turning back to Kemp and Chris who were still laughing at their perverted joke. He shook his head slightly and was surprised when a red plastic cup was held in front of his face. He looked up to see a brunette girl smiling at him. He smiled back and took the cup with thanks. The girl giggled before walking away. Kemp and Chris exchanged looked before laughing some more.

"What is with you two?" Josh asked annoyed, he took tentative a sip.

"Nothing it's just you got your own personal slave girl fan club and you don't even know it," Kemp gave a mock mournful sigh.

"Plus I've never even seen you go after a girl ever since you know who, are you gay?" Chris asked smirking at Josh. Josh choked on his drink before looking at Chris with an even more annoyed look.

"Are you serious? I just haven't seen anyone really worth the time since her…" Josh trailed off with a shrug.

"Good thing you have us," Kemp placed a finger on his chin nodding at Josh with a smile, like he was finally realizing something of great importance.

"Be very afraid," Chris said with a villain laugh to accompany it.

"Funny," Josh said, even though he was nervous that Chris and Kemp were working some evil plan in the back of their minds. He saw their eyes light up as they saw someone walk outside. Josh turned around but didn't catch anyone.

"Come on lets go outside, I'm in the mood for drunk soccer playing," Kemp started to walk outside through the back door and into the pool area.

Chris and, a very suspicious, Josh followed him. As they got outside Josh placed his half drunk drink on the table. They only played for a few minutes before Chris had the ball and kicked it right in between Josh and Kemp. They both gave each other a look before charging after the rolling soccer ball.

Everything happened fast after that. Instead of going for the ball Kemp rammed right into Josh's chest sending him sprawling backwards. Unluckily he ran into someone.

"Hey watch out!" Chris said, pointing at them even though he was smiling.

It was too late; Josh and the mystery person went splashing into the pool.

Kemp and Chris gave each other a high five.

**Sunday, January 2nd****  
****11:57 P.M.**

"_**Now the party don't start till' I walk in"**_

Alicia walked outside to only see a bunch of her party guests here and around the pool which was surprising since there was a tiny chill outside. She walked over to the pool and dipped her feet into the heated water. It was kind of nice being rich.

"Hey watch out!" a voice behind her shouted and she knew nothing good would come after. Alicia felt the other body run into her back and they both went falling into the pool, clothes and all. As the water surged into Alicia's mouth she slowly rose back to the surface where she swam to the edge and cleared her throat from water.

"Hey are you alright?" said a different voice behind her. Alicia turned around to make a snappy remark about how people should watch where they were going when she came in contact with chocolate brown eyes framed by thick lashes. She was at a loss for words.

"Fine," was all she managed to mumble as she tried to regain thought. The boy smiled at her before swimming to the edge and lifting his wet clothed body out of the pool. He turned around and offered her his hand. She took it slowly, mesmerized by the way his shirt stuck to his sculpted chest. He lifted her out of the pool easily.

"Alicia," He said smiling again as he said her name.

"Josh," Her heart skipped a beat.


	4. Falling To Misfortune

IN**F**AMOUS ENDEAVOR:  
_**Falling to Misfortune**_

"_Less is more except when it comes to mistakes"~_** Taking Back Sunday**

**Monday, January 3rd  
7:21 A.M.**

"_**Let's drink to feelings of temptation"**_

It's not just the empty, unwelcoming shadows under his eyes that worry her. It isn't the bruises on his cheeks, nor the bareness of his face. It's the nothing that greets her when amber eyes meet caramel. He's not there. The words are caught in her throat and she tries to swallow them down.

"Don't say anything Massie," the roughness in Derrick's voice was expected but it still makes her jump, still makes the left over hope fall flat.

Cam, who managed to trail silently behind, gently tugged on Massie's arm and she followed limply. Claire was wrong when she said everything would be fine with her and Derrick.

Massie looked back only to get annoyed as she witnessed an all too friendly Skye rest a perfectly manicured, comforting hand on Derrick's strong shoulders. She rolled her eyes only to let them fall on Cam.

"Are you both going to Skye's party?" Massie asked as she removed his restricting hand; only to bind them back together by linking elbows.

"Yeah," he grunts seemingly ready for her to ask the inevitable question.

"So?" she prompted.

"He doesn't want me to tell you," Cam shrugged, his eyes falling on hers.

"Since when do you ever listen to what he says?" she pouted with mock hurt in her voice.

"I don't," he looked away.

"So what's the problem? This is bullshit, Cam," she tugged on his arm.

"He came back to the party," Cam sighed looking slightly annoyed for giving in, "there was this guy who kept saying you shagged him and—"

"What'd he look like?" Massie inquired, interrupting him.

"Does it matter?" Cam huffed with annoyance.

"I'm just trying to get a better picture, continue," Massie waved her hand for him to proceed.

"Anyways, Derrick was telling me about your fight—" Cam was stopped once again mid-sentence.

"Did he tell you how he almost took Kori upstairs? Kori freaking Gedman, of all people, he's such an asshole sometimes," Massie ranted, and Cam gave her a glare that quieted her.

"Well they were both drunk, and I think Derrick possibly punched him, but I wasn't really looking, cause Claire texted me and—"

"Wait Claire texted you? She confiscated my phone because she knew I was going to text Derrick and here she is being a hypocrite and texting her secret lover during our movie night, ugh!" Massie dislodged herself from their linked arms and put two hands on her hips.

"Secret lover?" Cam asked with a snort.

"She freaking drools every time I mention you, or anything that rhymes with Cam, or anything associated with you really," Massie muttered inspecting her nails. She looked up to see Cam with this goofy grin on his face.

"Focus, lover boy,"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, anyways the next thing I know everyone is yelling 'fight!' in quick repetitions and Josh, Kemp and Chris helped me pull them apart, and that's why Derrick looked like he was a punching bag for the night," Cam finished.

"Thanks Cam," her eyes wandered back to Derrick's now vacant locker.

"Yeah well do you want to meet up for the party?" Cam asked, changing the subject.

Massie giggled, "It's a party with masks. I'm not supposed to know who anyone is. That's what makes it fun," she winked.

**Monday, January 3rd  
7:56 A.M.**

_**"Last name ever, first name greatness"**_

Derrick Harrington didn't mind hot girls. Skye, as annoying as she can be, is pretty hot. So when she suggested some air by the bleachers, Derrick didn't put too much thought into it. At some point she leaned in to distract him. Honestly, what's a guy to do when a hot girl comes and kisses him? He's going to kiss her back.

She broke away from him, letting out a breathless giggle, "I don't mind empty hookups. I know Massie's asking for a serious relationship with you."

Derrick stiffened. He'd worked hard to get where he was today with Massie, not counting this of course, he wasn't sure he wanted to let the amber eyed girl go.

"You should know we're a better match," Skye took his face in her hands, caressing him.

Massie had seemed pretty perfect for him; after all they both shared the same passions. Before he could collect his thoughts, she leaned into him again pressing her lips hard against his, so he didn't bother saying anything.

"_Ahem._"

Derrick pulled away and looked up to see a pissed off Claire and a disappointed Cam, shit.

"Well I better get going D, seems like you have some unwelcome company, think about my offer," Skye got up and smiled seductively down at him. She gave Claire and Cam a brief glance before starting to walk down the bleachers.

Claire stayed silent as she watched Skye sashay away from the trio. Then she turned to fix her annoyed gaze on a nervous looking Derrick. They stayed there for a minute in restrained muteness.

"I know I screwed up," Derrick muttered, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"D," Cam started to speak but Claire cut him off.

"Damn right you screwed up," she snapped placing her hands on her hips.

"Look I—"

"No! I don't want to hear it, you are such an asshole! I'm telling Massie!" Claire said pulling out her cell phone.

"No!" Derrick exclaimed standing up and snatching the phone out of her hands.

"Hey! Give that back," Claire reached for the phone that Derrick was now playing 'keep away' with.

"Claire, listen to me. You cannot tell Massie," Derrick pleaded, holding the phone behind his back.

"Why not?" She asked after stopping her hopeless lunges of trying to get her precious phone back.

"Because..." he looked at Cam silently pleading for help.

"Because?" she prompted, hands on her hips once again.

Cam sighed, "He didn't _cheat_ on Massie, and technically there are no labels on their, odd relationship, thing."

"You know if you tell, this will go around the school like some unstoppable wildfire. Then Massie will look like a fool and we all know how she hates that," Derrick chimed in. Claire looked like she was about to crack.

"Plus Massie would mess around a lot more and no good comes from that," Cam said and shared a small victory smile with Derrick.

"Fine!" Claire said and Derrick's face lit up, "only on the circumstances that you cannot and will not ever cheat on her again and I will know if you do," Claire said motioning to Cam ever so discreetly.

"Bro's before hoes!" Derrick said.

"Test it. I dare you."

**Monday, January 3rd  
9:32 A.M.**

"_**You talk for hours but you're wasting lines"**_

"Claire Lyons would you please stop you're frivolous tapping," Mrs. Adel snapped and returned to the chalk bored.

_You ok? You only tap when you're nervous._

Claire looked down to the paper that landed on her desk from Massie and smiled. Passing notes was so third grade, yet it always got the job done.

_Yup I just heard there might be a pop quiz._

She hated lying to her best friend.

_What? Are you sure?_

Claire's hands were shaking as she looked at the note. What was she supposed to do?

Claire jerked forward, quiet ungracefully, in her seat. She turned around to snap at the person who kicked it only to see Cam shaking his head no. She glared at him as he motioned to Massie. She felt her phone vibrate.

**From: Cam  
Claire don't do it**

**To: Cam  
She's my best friend!**

**From: Cam  
You promised**

**To: Cam  
So what? I shouldn't have promised him anything. This is all your fault.**

**From: Cam  
What? How?**

**To: Cam  
You were all like "Derrick is a good child & he won't ever cheat on Massie" & then bam we walk in on him & Syke.**

**From: Cam  
That's not how I remember it. It was more like "Claire I don't trust D you should watch out for him" and you were like "No Cam you have to trust people" and then I was like "Well Claire do you trust him now" and you were like "…" because we saw D & S.**

**To: Cam  
What? No! Even after that I was like "Oh really Cam" & then you were like "They fell & landed on each others lips" & I was like "yeah ok" & then you & D ganged up on me!**

**From: Cam  
No! You got all "Maybe it was an accident but I still have to be the best friend that I am & protect Massie's reputation" and I was trying to talk sense into you & D jumped in & you were all like "Ok I trust D"**

"Ms. Lyons and Mr. Fisher please meet me after class and bring you're cellular telephones up here _now_."

This teacher has eyes in the back of her head.

**Monday, January 3rd  
10:22 A.M.**

"_**I've never lit a match with the intent to start a fire"**_

"You know I think Claire might tell Massie even though she promised me she wouldn't," Derrick spoke absentmindedly to Josh who simply rolled his chocolate brown eyes.

"Dude, I didn't think you would be the one to_ obsess,_" Josh said smirking. He paused to remove his Yankee cap from his head and shake out his hair.

"I am not obsessing, asshole," Derrick said swatting the hat out of Josh's hand.

"Hey! Just because you're the one who fucked up doesn't mean you need to take it out on me," Josh said picking up his hat and dusting it off.

"I'm not, alright," Derrick frowned visibly thinking about something. Josh gave a loud sigh.

"I know you want to talk about you're precious _Massie_. I don't see what the big deal is though. I never obsessed when I dated her," a haughty smirk already made its way across Josh's lips.

"You're a dick, and I'm not really dating her, really, I don't know, I'm confused," Derrick muttered.

"Aren't we all?" Josh said. He patted Derrick on the shoulder before he caught the sight of a familiar head of messy black hair.

He jogged forward to catch up with her, "Alicia,"

"Oh hey Josh," She smiled at him, revealing a set of perfectly straight pearly whites framed by glossy lips. She shifted her books in her arms slightly.

"Mind if I walk you to class?" Josh asked flashing her, his own perfectly white smile. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Go for it," she grinned at him.

They for a moment in silence before Josh continued.

"So are you going to Skye's party?" He asked taking her books from her. He heard some girl in the hallway gasp.

"It wouldn't be a party without me," she said nudging him with her shoulder.

"I'll find you," Josh smirked, shifting her books under his arm.

"You know it's a masquerade right?" Alicia said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Just wear this," he said, placing his cap on her head with a wink.

"We'll see," she added situating the cap better over her hair with a wide grin.

"Get to class you two, no dawdling!" came a teachers voice. Josh and Alicia looked at each other before walking just a tad bit faster.


	5. A True Dilema

INF**A**MOUS ENDEAVOR:  
_**A True Dilemma**_

"_Why did I changed the pace, hearts were never meant to race" _~** Chris Brown**

**Wednesday, January 5th  
****5:43 P.M.**

_**"Let's drink to feelings of temptation"**_

"I think now is a splendid time to dress a little classier."

Massie Block was sitting at the edge of her bed peering at a certain pertinacious blonde. The blue-eyed girl wrinkled her nose at the next dress that the nonchalant Massie had placed in front of her.

"Fine, but I don't want to be profane," Claire Lyons replied eyeing the dress critically. She was biting on her lower lip in deep concentration. She took the dress and laid it down on top of a stack of other discarded dresses. Massie flared her nostrils, irritated.

"You're killing me; we went through about five hundred dresses already!" Massie said exasperated. A perfectly gold polished manicured hand connected with Massie's forehead in a sign of frustration. With a long deep sigh she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. She grabbed the shopping bag of her own dress and slid the strap down so that it hung by the crease in her elbow.

"That's a little exaggerated, plus it's not my fault you had already picked out your dress online before hand," Claire pointed out raising her finger in a scolding manner. Massie scowled at her, but her face softened and she grabbed Claire by the hand and linking their elbows.

"I said I'd help you didn't I?" Massie smiled at the blonde haired girl who looked slightly startled at Massie's quick change in demeanor. They walked out of the store and into the busy halls of the mall.

"Actually I distinctively remember you saying that you were just going to tag along," Claire said lifting her eyebrows, a small smile on her face. Their feet clicked in sync against the marble floor of the mall. Amber orbs turned their attention to Claire.

"I needed a ride, but I decided to help you since your style of dresses consist of table cloth print and turtle necks," Massie flashed a smirk in her direction. Claire scowled at her before giving her a playful nudge with her shoulder. They laughed as they walked.

**Wednesday, January 5th  
****6:56 P.M.**

_**"You talk for hours but you're wasting lines"**_

"Stop bitching and try it on already," said an impatient Massie. Her foot was tapping against the polished wood floor. Her hands were on her hips and her weight shifted from foot to foot, giving off the impression of testy behavior.

"Massie," Claire whined slightly like a child who didn't want to do something but was forced to anyways. Her voice came from behind the chipping paint of the beige looking changing room door. There was silent rustling behind the door before it clicked open and was pushed aside to reveal a radiant Claire in a new purple dress.

"No more sweet and innocent," Massie said as she looked Claire up and down like a science experiment. A wide grin spread to her lips as she viewed the girl from head to toe. Claire fidgeted slightly under Massie's scrutinizing gaze. She waved her finger in the air in what looked like to be a circular motion and Claire took that as her queue to spin around letting Massie get a better view of the dress.

The strapless dress was a light purple that hugged the upper part of Claire's body. It had a shirred sweetheart bodice and ruffled peplum at her waist. From her waist down it flowed out with a center ruffle cascade. It looked absolutely endearing against Claire's light tanned skin, blue eyes and blonde hair. As Claire slowly came to a stop she couldn't help but feel her self esteem rise quite a bit. Every girl likes feeling pretty.

"You are definitely getting it," Massie said, nodding to herself.

"I guess it's nice," Claire said. A light tint of red graced her cheeks as she peered at herself in the long length mirror to her left. She shook out her hair and stood there studying herself. A small smile crawled itself to her lips. She did like the dress.

"You know I was kind of hoping it would be like those cliché wedding movies were the girl lays her eyes on her one and only dress," Claire said dreamily.

"You're the only girl that would replace the analogy 'love at first sight' with something as insignificant as a dress," Massie said exasperated.

She walked over to Claire and pulled on her bra strap letting it go with a snap that sent Claire jumping away from her with a scowl on her face, "Remember to get a strapless bra," Massie said, smirking.

Claire stuck her tongue out at Massie childishly.

"Let's go pay for that dress and find some shoes," Massie said in a happy-go-lucky manner. She picked up her bag, slung it over her shoulder and brushed her hair out her face coyly. She watched Claire still look at herself in the mirror.

"Let's go princess, we don't have all day," Massie winked at the blonde girl, who in return scowled at back at her.

**Wednesday, January 5th  
****10:43 P.M.**

_**"Let's drink to feelings of temptation"**_

"I feel dead," muttered the voice of Claire who had flopped down on Massie's bed with a huge sigh. She slipped off her sandals before crawling feebly up the bed to rest her head on one of the soft pillows. She lay on her stomach face pressed into the soft material.

"You make it sound like you were the one that endured all the complaints of 'no this dress is too revealing' and 'who would even wear that' and my favorite one 'I'm not a prostitute Massie," said the voice of Massie Block, who had changed the pitch of her voice to mock Claire.

"Well I'm not," Claire's voice was muffled from her position on the bed. She flipped onto her back and looked at Massie. Said girl was taking off her shoes and searching through her bag, "Now that I remember, you never did model your dress for me," Claire added.

"I guess not," Massie said grabbing the bag and opening the door to her room. She was about to close it when she flashed a smile over her shoulder at Claire, "Wait there princess," Massie added with a wink before closing the door.

"Stop calling me that Massie!" Claire yelled to the closed door and heard a small chuckle from the other side.

Claire waited in silence until the door opened again.

"That's gorgeous," Claire said with awe at the sight of Massie. The blonde haired girl shifted so that she now was lying on her stomach, legs up in the air and elbows propping up her face as she watched the amber eyed girl in front of her pose like an exaggerated model.

"I know," Massie said. She nodded to Claire, who was still taking in the full design of the intricate dress. The black strapless dress clung to the top half of her body in a shirred bodice. A golden belt was secured around her waist and the lower half of her dress fanned out in diagonal tiers of ruffles.

"You'll definitely start making guys drool," Claire added with a wink. She had a smirk on her face until she saw Massie's bright smile falter slightly.

"Mass…?" Claire said trailing off as Massie's head turned to look at Claire.

"There's really only one guy in particular," Massie muttered pursing her lips in distain. She walked over to Claire and sat down gracefully onto the bed. Claire looked up at her with a clearly worried expression. Massie had this faraway look on her face.

"Trust me, Massie, Derrick isn't good enough for you. If he can't tell you he wants you, why should he have you?" Claire said pointedly. She sat up so that she was on her knees turned toward Massie. Claire reached out and wrapped her arms around Massie's shoulder. She then squeezed and brought Massie into a somewhat awkward hug,

"Trust me, he'll get there, but guys are slow to express there feelings," Claire said resting her chin on Massie's shoulder.

"Hey who's supposed to be the guy expert here," Massie said a smile on her lips as she turned her head slightly. Her distinct expression now seemed a thing of the past as her lips quirked up into a grin.

"I know a certain Fisher boy who's giving you a couple of gifts, you know, small tokens of friendship," Massie said deviously. She made air quotes when she said 'friendship'.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Claire asked backing away from Massie an expression of pure shock on her face as she looked at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed at Massie, "Cam's just being nice, he's always been nice," Claire said.

"Someone's love struck," Massie said getting up from the bed and giggling behind her hand at Claire's appalled expression. A light blush tinted Claire's cheeks which only made Massie laugh a little bit harder.

"I am not!" Claire said even though her blush was getting worse.

"The first sign of love-struckophobia is denial," Massie walked over to the bedroom door, grabbed the knob and pulled it open so that she was stepping halfway out of the room.

"That's not even a phobia!" Claire crossed her arms over her chest.

"And the second sign is contradiction," Massie said, over shoulder just as she slipped through the door and closed it with a quick click as a soft pillow hit the door frame where she was just standing.

"Massie!" Claire yelled and she could just here the faint ring of a beautiful bell like laughter from a certain amber eyed girl.

**Friday, January 7th  
****2:01 P.M.**

_**"Last name ever, first name greatest"**_

"What?" Derrick mumbled, he had his hand inside a pale blue locker. His eyes were squinting at a certain leather jacket wearing boy. Said boy was leaning against the vacant lockers arms crossed over his chest with a small smirk on his face.

"Your locker looks like a portal to Narnia," this voice didn't come from the leather wearing boy but instead from the boy on the other side of Derrick, Josh. He had his eyebrows raised at the mess that was known as Derrick's locker. Derrick looked inside; he had to admit it was rather disorganized with loose scraps of paper, thrown textbooks and random gum wrappers.

"Hello? Mr. Thompson? Are you in there?" Cam Fisher had stuck his head inside and was calling obnoxiously loud into it. A few people walking in the hall turned to look; they soon turned away as Derrick shot them a glare. Josh started laughing which only added to more looks and more glares.

"It's Mr. Tomnus, you idiot," Derrick snapped at Cam, grabbing him by the back of his jacket and pulling him away from his locker. Cam raised his eyebrows at Derrick.

"You didn't seem like a Narnia fan to me, do you also think Prince Caspian is, and I quote, 'totally hawt'," Cam mimicked like a girl. He also added air quotations to go with his dramatic acting scene.

"I don't know what I should be more mortified with, the fact that you said totally hawt or the fact that you said it like a hardcore fan girl," Derrick said his nose wrinkling in disgust at the thought.

"I'd say both are pretty horrifying," Josh chimed in; he wasn't even looking at the two. Instead he found solace in looking at his cell phone screen.

"Anyways, you still need a ride to Skye's party tomorrow, right?" Cam said changing the subject.

"Are you offering?" Derrick asked. He started to place his books back in his locker and proceeded to fish out the stuff that he needed. He glanced at Josh who was still clicking quite skillfully on his phone.

"Massie and Claire refused to come because they don't want to be recognized so I have one seat left open since I'm taking Kemp," Cam said with a small yawn.

"You were taking Massie and Claire?" Derrick asked, slightly surprised as he looked up at Cam.

"Yes because unlike you I'm good with girls," Cam said mockingly with a smirk on his face. Derrick flashed him the middle finger before staring back into his locker.

"I wouldn't be too full of yourself, Cam," Josh said with a small shake of his head. Cam gave him a, you have got to be kidding me, look.

"Well I've heard you've still had yet to get Claire to comply with your male demands," Josh said with a smirk.

"Why did you have to say it like that?" Cam groaned. He knew what was coming next.

"Innocent Claire still hasn't cracked under Cam's seductive side, must be a huge damper to the ego," Derrick said; now he was the one with the smirk on his face.

"Fuck both of you," Cam muttered.

"So did Claire let you down before or after you got excited?" Derrick asked with a snicker.

"Damn you, Josh, he's never going to let it go," Cam scowled at a snickering brown eyed boy.

"Hell no I won't," Derrick said with a huge grin on his face.

**Saturday, January 8th  
****7: 56 P.M.**

_**"Now the party don't start till' I walk in"**_

"Massie? Claire?" said a voice far off from the two girls who were just getting out of their car. The voice belonged to a certain silky, dark haired beauty who was all dressed up to have the time of her life. A black mask that had sparkling diamonds that circled the opening to her eyes along with beads that hung down from each side that stopped around the middle of her cheeks was fashioned securely over her face. Claire turned slightly recognizing Alicia Rivera walking over to them a smile on her face.

"What's the point of a masquerade if everybody recognizes you?" Massie muttered as she walked over to Alicia. Massie's mask was a pure gold color with black feathers lining the left side. Her hair came in loose dark cascading rivulets around the mask.

"I heard Skye is changing the lightings so that it'll be absolutely impossible to tell hair color. Anything's possible when you're rich," Alicia said, straightening out her dress. It was a pure black square neck with pleated bust. A defined black belt circled her waist with a tiny black rose off to the side of it. The bottom half of her dress loosened out but still hugged her body slightly, it had a ruffled hem.

"Good because I plan to make this memorable," Massie said a smirk on her face as she looked at Claire who smiled in return.

The blonde girl reached up to fix her hair but Massie slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch it; it took me forever to get those curls and to put your hair up like that," Massie scolded.

Claire pouted and Alicia looked at the masterpiece that was hardly recognizable to be the sweet innocent Claire Lyons she always knew. Instead Claire was replaced by a secret blonde haired beauty. Her mask was a light purple to match her dress with distinct black feathers lining the top. Her golden hair was pulled up with a few pins and golden circular strands framed her face. Claire's ring was prominently shining on her finger; Massie couldn't get her to take off that stupid ring even though it slightly conflicted with her outfit. Claire was very stubborn on some stuff.

Alicia then looked at Massie who was the complete opposite of Claire. Massie gave off the feel of a foreign exotic beauty that made Alicia slightly bubble with jealousy. Instead acting on those feelings she smiled warmly at the two.

"Sorry, sorry," Claire said biting on her lip. She searched around the parking lot to see a few unrecognizable people walking in to Skye Hamilton's beach house. Claire then noticed some boys she could definitely recognize as Derrick, Cam and Josh. They were so identifiable Claire pondered if she would be able to know it was them during the so called light change.

"Hey, look it's the guys lets go before they see us," Massie said with a small giggle. Claire was the only one to seem to notice that Massie's smile wasn't the genuine one she was used to. She looked back at the guys to let her gaze fall on Derrick who had his hands in the pockets of his dress slacks. He looked stunningly handsome.

"This is going to be fun," Alicia said, smirking at the boys.

**Saturday, January 8th  
****8:35 P.M.**

_**"I want you're love, I don't want to be friends"**_

"Damn I'm hot," Cam Fisher said loosening his tie. He then proceeded to roll up the sleeves of his fancy white shirt. His mask was simple, midnight black that gave him a mischievous thief look.

He had to admire the scenery; Skye did a great job in making sure no one was recognizable. The lights that hovered over everybody, made everyone look different from their original looks. Even Cam noticed that he couldn't tell if his hair was black or a light brown color. The music wasn't necessarily blasting but it was everywhere. There were groups of people dancing in the middle of the floor.

"You sure are," said a low voice to the side of Cam. It made Cam jump and turn around, for a split second he thought it was Derrick which would have definitely been very weird. With a sigh of relief that Derrick wasn't messing with him, he raised his brow at the sight in front of him. It was a girl; the lighting, thankfully, did not change the way gender looks which probably would not have been impossible with Skye's endless money. Cam smirked to himself. The girl sort of reminded him of an over hyper cheerleader that read too many magazines about being flirty and mysterious. Cam sighed.

"Thanks," Cam said slowly. She was not one of the girls he wanted to use off all his charm too. Cam was one of those guys that sections off his flirt factor. You know that tiny smirk guys give you that make you go all mushy. Yeah, well Cam Fisher is a pro, it helps that he's hot.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" said the girl in what should have been low and sexy but it only sounded strained. Yet all Fisher boys were gentlemen so instead of straight out declining her he raked his brain for some kind of excuse.

"There you are!" came a sweet voice from behind Cam. All of a sudden a girl was draped over his arm with a small devious smile on her face.

"I see you made a friend, sorry, he promised me a dance," the mysterious girl added with a slight pout.

The other girl looked at the new one without hiding the envy and anger in her eyes. The new girl was obviously beautiful under that mask; her skin glowed with a light tint of a gold sparkle. She outmatched the wannabe in her pink prep outfit. The first girl still held her ground though and refused to leave.

"Come on, you can have him once I get a taste, sound good?" the mysterious girl said. In a sultry manner she licked her lips. The new girl got flustered and slowly backed away from the two. It surprised Cam slightly considering that she was all over him for the same intentions.

"So do I get a reward for helping you out of that sticky situation, pretty boy?" the girl said, still hanging loosely on his shoulder. She ran a hand up his chest and straightened out the collar of his shirt.

"My wish is your command," Cam said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk in the girl's direction. She reminded him of someone but it was so hard to tell whom in the lighting. The girl pulled Cam by the belt loop on his pants to the dance floor. Cam couldn't help but notice her golden nails that gleamed up at him.

**Saturday, January 8th  
****8:54 P.M.**

_**"I've never lit a match with the intent to start a fire"**_

Josh Hotz wiped the sweat off his brow. He had just been dancing on the floor when he slowly drifted out of the mass. He had lost Cam and Derrick for a while and there was no telling who was who. His jacket was discarded somewhere in the closet only leaving him in a black shirt that almost seemed to highlight his tanned skin. Now he was slowly drifting in and out of the dance floors.

"Careful!" a girl came stumbling out of the crowd and like every cliché movie went stumbling straight into the arms of Josh.

"You okay?" He asked softly, she seemed to ignore is concerns as she started to ramble.

"Sorry, sorry I'm not really a dress girl, I trip a lot, not very graceful, sorry I'm babbling," the girl said, biting her lip in a way Josh smirked at.

"No worries," he said brushing a stray hair away from her face.

"Thanks, so am I in your debt now?" She asked slowly, with a small smile of her own that Josh found way to innocent and cute for someone as endearing as the girl standing in front of him.

"I'll come to collect later," he said, adding with a small wink that was visible behind his mask. The girl seemed to get slightly flustered.

"I'll be waiting then," she said, slowly turning around and disappearing into the crowd. Josh searched for something that would point her out to him next time he was looking for her. Then he saw a small gleam from her finger. It was a silver ring that flashed at him like a perfect light bulb in his head.

**Saturday, January 8th  
****9:04 P.M.**

_**"Last name ever, first name greatest"**_

Derrick couldn't help but notice the girl that seemed to stride over the dance floor with a purpose or the girl that was talking meaningfully to a guy. Eventually none of them ended up being Massie, the one girl he was looking for. He didn't know why he was looking for her. They hadn't talked since their fight and it was eating away at him. Why should he apologize every time they had a fight, it was ridiculous. Why should he be the one to squash his pride and plead for forgiveness?

Then someone crossed his path striding with a grace Massie would use. He reached out and grabbed her by the arm. She spun quickly and looked at him silently. Not her. He decided Massie would have drop kicked whoever grabbed her like that.

"Sorry do you need something?" The girl asked her voice was a soft whisper. Derrick smirked. Massie was going to make this night memorable so why shouldn't he. He'd never actually talked to a girl so innocent. It kind of spurred him on in a way. He pulled her so that his lips were by her ear.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else," he whispered. He felt her tense slightly, then relax and lean slightly away from him. Her face grew hot. The places were his hands were now gently resting was making her squirm ever so slightly.

"Oh," the girl replied her teeth clenched together. Derrick had pulled her back to him, and when she stumbled closer, he locked their lips together. It wouldn't be a party without some action.

It wasn't just a kiss; it was a pull closer, feel up, total intrusion of personal space kiss that had Derrick's tongue in her mouth. He failed to notice the silver ring that gleamed proudly on her finger. Derrick was totally oblivious to how much deep shit he was in. Harmless fun really does come and bite you back in the ass, the irony.


	6. Masked Dancer

INFA**M**OUS ENDEAVOR:  
_**Masked Dancer**_

___"And just like that girl you got me froze, like a Nintendo 64" _~ **B.O.B**

**Saturday, January 8****th ****  
9:04 P.M.**

"_**Now the party don't start till' I walk in"**_

Alicia Rivera could not believe what she had just witnessed. It was the most amazing, spectacular, gossip worthy story that had happened at this party. It all started when she started hanging out near the drinks section after dancing for who knows how long. She had spotted Claire walking through the crowd, a boy grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into a kiss, utterly random. Alicia's eyebrows rose ever so slightly in pure surprise. Now she was extremely curious on whom the masked man was. Obviously someone else was curious too.

"Alicia?" A high pitched voice came from her right side. Alicia swiveled around to see none other than Skye Hamilton. Alicia could tell it was Skye by the signature pin in her hair. So much for the mystery of things.

"Yes?" Alicia asked coolly. She didn't think very highly of Skye. She always thought that she was way too devious for her own good. She figured it wasn't a good thing to cross Skye just because she's heard rumors from others, they were probably fake, but she knew that Skye always had trouble.

"I was wondering if you know who that girl was?" Skye asked pointing to Claire and her secret lover, were sharing a very convincing smooch. Alicia snickered to herself. Her head turned to the pair; she couldn't contain her feelings of curiousness on why thee Skye Hamilton would want to know who Claire was.

"How about a trade, I'll give you that girls name if you can find out who the mystery guy is," Alicia said, twirling the straw in her drink. Skye's perfectly sculpted nose wrinkled slightly. Alicia guessed it was because she expects people to just jump at her command.

"It's Derrick Harrington" Skye said, taking a sip of her drink. Alicia's face turned surprised. Claire was kissing Derrick and visa versa. This had trouble written all over it, especially because Skye had now taken interest in it.

"So, who is she?" Skye asked annoyed.

Alicia hesitated.

**Saturday, January 8****th****  
9:05 P.M.**

"_**Let's drink to feelings of temptation"**_

"Well that was fun," Massie said with a slight purr toward the secret guy she had just recently rescued from some pink wannabe. She had a blast dancing with him; it was freedom she hadn't felt in a long time.

"So who are you exactly?" the guy asked as they drifted away from the dance floor. Massie smirked at the guys' straight forward question. It reminded her of someone who she couldn't put her finger on. She let the nagging thought go.

"What is the fun of a masquerade if you know who your secret dancer is?" Massie countered twirling with a small giggle.

"Well I'm glad you graced me with a dance, mystery girl," the guy said with a small bow.

"Hey you're not off the hook yet, I didn't save you from Pinky just to have you for one dance," Massie said with a small pout.

"But first I need to find my friends, I'll come find you again you can be sure of that," she said with a small curtsy in his direction before going off into the crowd to find Claire and see how her time had been going.

**Saturday, January 8****th****  
9:06 P.M.**

"_**You talk for hours but you're wasting lines"**_

This was crazy. How had she just met two guys that made her stomach turn, one in a good way and one in a not so good way. The guy who had violated her personal space gave her a really bad feeling. Claire couldn't deny that he was an awesome kisser, maybe too good. That wasn't the problem. The problem was this weird feeling of familiarity she was getting along with the sense of dread. The kiss was electric. Everything else. Not so much.

Then she was pulled out of his arms and gasping for a breath. She saw who had pulled her and saw non-other than a masked Alicia. Claire looked back to see the masked guy looking at Alicia with confusion.

"Sorry I need to borrow her for a second," Alicia said to Derrick as she pulled Claire far away from him. When Alicia finally stopped pulling on her arm Claire stopped walking.

"What's up?" Claire asked. She couldn't really get mad at Alicia from pulling her away from a painfully awkward situation.

"If someone asks, you are now Nicolette Rivera, my foreign cousin," Alicia said exasperated. Claire looked at her baffled. What was Alicia talking about? She didn't even look like a Nicolette or related to Alicia in any way.

"Are you drunk?" Claire asked confused.

"No, I just saved your ass, I think, because I really have no idea what Skye wanted with you, besides the fact that you were kissing—" Alicia was cut off by Claire.

"Skye?" Claire bit on her lower lip.

"Yeah, long story short, I don't want to start drama," Alicia huffed.

"He came on to me," Claire said with a small pout, "do I have to like speak in an accent or something?"

"No," Alicia snorted, "Just don't act like Claire Lyons for the rest of this party."

"Easier said then done," Claire said with a sigh.

"Oh Claire-bear," Massie said, looping her arms with Claire who was surprisingly talking to Alicia in a dark corner.

"How could you tell it was me?" Claire asked skeptically.

"Your ring stands out like a beacon of resistance to horny males, Claire," Massie smirked.

"It does not!"

"So, what are you guys talking about? Not hiding anything from me are you?" Massie asked leaning her head on Claire's shoulder.

"No, and my new name is Nicolette," Claire added winking at Alicia who looked sort of nervous in the situation. The party girl smiled weakly at Claire in an attempt to not look out of place. Massie let go of Claire and also gave Alicia an odd look, before turning back to Claire.

_What's wrong with her? _Claire thought to herself before focusing back on Massie.

"What is that your new stripper name? And here I was thinking you look more like a Kitty or Lolita" Massie gave a small shrug as Claire punched her playfully in the shoulder.

"Actually Skye Hamilton is searching me out because I kissed her new boy toy," Claire said shaking her head with a small smile on her face.

"You kissed someone? I didn't realize you were going all out Claire-bear. So who'd you kiss?" Massie asked, mischief in her amber orbs.

"Don't know, but in my defense he kissed me," Claire pointed out, she also noticed Alicia tensing.

_What is she not saying? _Claire thought to herself.

"Do you know, Leesh?" Massie asked slowly, eyeing her.

"I'm not sure," Alicia murmured. Claire gave her a skeptical look but Massie shrugged it off.

"We should investigate," Massie said with a giant smirk, "Point him out to me, Claire."

"I don't think this is a good idea" Alicia voiced, just as Claire pointed to some guy in the crowd.

"I think that's him," Claire said.

Massie followed Claire's finger.

**Saturday, January 8****th****  
9:10 P.M.**

**"**_**Last name ever, first name greatest"**_

After someone had pulled away his innocent kiss victim Derrick was bombarded by other girls that saw their chance to pounce. It started to grate on Derrick's nerves after a while. As he blew off the fifth girl he finally made it to a secluded area where he thought he recognized Cam, sitting there.

"Hey Cameron," Derrick mocked sitting down on the bench with him. Derrick was ninety percent sure that this was Cam. If it wasn't, well hell he didn't care anyways. Cam looked up and smirked at him.

"Derrick," Cam said, taking a sip of an unknown liquid from a plastic red cup. He placed the cup next to him and stretched his arms to the ceiling with a sigh, "What brings you over to the corner?"

"Peace and quite," Derrick said with a sigh of his own.

"Find Massie?" Cam asked him, picking up the cup again and taking another sip.

"No I found someone else, she's like the complete opposite of Massie," Derrick said with a small chuckle, "She's quite, innocent, and just has this sense of, beautiful normality, not exotic like Massie, but beautiful all the same. It's weird though she got pulled off by some other girl, haven't seen her since."

"That definitely can't be Massie," Cam said with a chuckle.

"I'm still looking for Massie, actually, got to make amends," The caramel eyed boy shrugged like it was normal routine.

"Finally, me and Claire were wondering when you would suck up your manly pride, plus that whole Skye incident didn't help your cause," Cam shook head.

"You didn't tell Massie right? Because then I would need to prepare more, like with flowers and chocolate and other girly stuff," Derrick said, worried.

"Plus you would need to thoroughly beg on your knees," Cam started laughing at the thought. Derrick glared at him.

"Now that I think about it, the girl I kissed did remind me of Claire, a little bit," Derrick said knitting his eyebrows together in thought.

"Don't think to hard, you said the girl was quite, it obviously can't be Claire cause she has one hell of a mouth," Cam said, scuffing Derrick on the head.

"Yeah probably not, I would be in even deeper shit if it was, not just with Massie but with you too," Derrick teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cam asked irritated.

"You know, because you and Claire have anti-study study sessions," Derrick shrugged.

"Are you inferring that we make out all the time?" Cam rolled his eyes.

"You're such a prude, have you even kissed her?" He asked giving Cam a 'please say yes' look.

"Plenty of times, she just never takes me serious enough, because of the past," Cam muttered.

"Bummer, I better go back to searching for Massie," Derrick said jumping up from the bench.

"Asshole," Cam murmured just in hearing range of Derrick who smirked as he walked back into the packed group of people moving around.

Derrick was slowly watching the crowd when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

**Saturday, January 8****th****  
9:12 P.M.**

"_**Let's drink to feelings of temptation"**_

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Alicia warned as she followed Massie and Claire.

"Aren't you the bit curious?" Massie asked, closing in on the target.

"Not really," Alicia muttered.

"Well I am," Massie said and Claire nodded agreement.

Massie stepped right up to the guys back and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey," Massie said, tapping him on the shoulder again.

**Saturday, January 8****th****  
9:12 P.M.**

**"**_**Last name ever, first name greatest"**_

"Hey," Derrick heard the person behind him say. She sounded familiar.

He turned around.

**Saturday, January 8****th****  
9:12 P.M.**

"_**Let's drink to feelings of temptation"**_

"Did you kiss my friend, here?" Massie said motioning to Claire who was blushing under the light.

**Saturday, January 8****th****  
9:13 P.M.**

**"**_**Last name ever, first name greatest"**_

Derrick looked at the girl in front of him confused.

"It's Skye," The girl said with a smile.

"Hey," Derrick muttered a little forlorn that it wasn't Massie.

**Saturday, January 8****th****  
9:13 P.M.**

"_**Now the party don't start till' I walk in"**_

"Uh no," The guy said confused.

"Hmm, wrong guy," Massie said with shrug.

_Thank god that wasn't Derrick, _Alicia thought.


	7. On The Balcony

INFAM**O**US ENDEAVOR:  
_**On The Balcony**_

"_See baby you're my little secret, if you don't tell, I won't tell, and that's how we gotta keep it__"_~ **X-Scape**

**Saturday, January 8th  
9:15 P.M.**

"_**Let's drink to feelings of temptation"**_

Massie was tired of this game. She turned to leave Claire with the random guy with a simple shrug. Claire gave her a look of disbelief and Massie winked in return. She pushed her way through the throng of people trying to find something more entertaining. She didn't want to lose this opportunity. Massie danced her way around looking for something decent to drink.

"Hey,"

Massie turned to see a slightly disgruntled Alicia behind her.

"I thought you would stay with Claire," Massie stated.

"Yeah, well I didn't think she needed me there. Why does it seem you guys are having a more memorable time then me?" Alicia sighed.

"The party's only begun babe. You got plenty of time to make this a night you'll never forget," Massie smirked and gently pushed her in the opposite direction. Her Hispanic friend smiled and disappeared into the crowed leaving Massie alone once again.

**Saturday, January 8th  
9:19 P.M.**

_"__**I want your love, I don't want to be friends"**_

The pulsing beat was throbbing in Cam's ears. He was way too close to the speaker. He moved his way around the party, catching a glimpse of a familiar shine of golden nails. He smirked as he made his way over to her.

"Hey stranger," he grinned and she smiled back.

"Long time no see," she chuckled.

"Ready for another dance?"

"Of course," she said taking his hand and leading him to the very center of the dance floor.

**Saturday, January 8th  
9:20 P.M.**

"_**I've never lit a match with the intent to start a fire"**_

The dance floor was packed so tightly it was hard to even get around the edges, there was no room. Josh had to shove and push his way to the other side. He ended up getting stuck in the slew of people. He felt like he was in the ocean trying to swim back to shore. Someone pushed him and he stumbled back knocking someone down.

"Ouch," someone moaned from the floor. He quickly offered the girl who fell a hand. He smiled when he recognized the pleasant shine of a ring on her finger. Fate sure had a funny way of playing out.

"I'm here to collect," he said and the girl looked at him in confusion.

"Don't remember me?" he asked as the girl tried to fix herself. She smoothed over her dress and was trying to salvage her original hairdo. Josh push a stray hair back and she looked up at him surprised.

"How about now? Ring a bell?" he lowered his voice.

"Looks like we're even now since you pushed me to the ground," she giggled. He decided he liked her laugh.

"Yeah well what kind of man would I be if I didn't offer a beautiful lady to a dance and then a drink?" he stretched out his hand for her to take. She stared at it for a moment and then took it.

"What kind of girl would I be if I didn't accept?"

**Saturday, January 8th  
9:22 P.M.**

**"**_**Last name ever, first name greatest"**_

"Want to see a bird's eye view of the party?" Skye Hamilton breathed into his ear; it left Derrick feeling hot and sticky in all the wrong ways.

"I know there are rules to this but it's my party so I'll do whatever the hell I like," Skye added.

"Skye…" he said with a sigh.

"Didn't I say that already?" she grinned slipping her hand into his.

"Come on. You're going to love this," he highly doubted that.

She tugged him along and he followed obediently. She led him around his fellow party goers, down a hallway, up some stairs and past another hallway and finally to a room. He sighed. He was hoping it wouldn't come to this.

"Look Skye," he began but she cut him off.

"No, no, you're not quite ready for that just yet. Just come here and look," Skye beckoned him over to a door leading to a balcony.

"What's this all about?" Derrick asked even though he peeked out anyways. His eyes zoomed in on a pair in the middle of the dance floor, he wasn't so high up and he wasn't blind.

They were all over each other and the guy looked a hell lot like Cam and then he paused. From this height he could actually see Cam's dark locks. He could see everyone's hair color, he could see all the colors perfectly. Despite the lights that were dancing around the room.

"I asked you if you wanted to see a bird's eye view, it's locked once we leave but if you ever want to come back here with me just say the word and you know what you're in for."

This was how she knew what he looked like when she found him. It wasn't just a guess.

"This is crazy," He murmured looking at everyone. He's pretty sure he saw Josh dancing with some blonde girl. It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be to identify people. It was just easier to spot something that Derrick knew the colors of. Like Cam and Josh's outfits and hair. Spotting Massie would be a whole lot more difficult.

He looked back to the couple that the crowd had actually made some space for. He was sure that the guy was Cam, he could tell from the clothes to the hair. The girl was a little more challenging and he knew it wasn't Claire since this chick had brunette hair. Next thing he knows this girl has Cam connected to her by the lips and she slips up her mask a little bit.

There was something about her that he couldn't quite place. Something in him felt like he should know her. Before the light bulb went off Skye pulled him away.

"Come on, this is my secret room. There's no need for you to figure out everything."

**Saturday, January 8th  
9:29 P.M.**

"_**Now the party don't start till' I walk in"**_

After Massie left, Alicia had no idea what to do. It was weird because _she_ was the party girl. This was her scene. She wandered aimlessly around for a while, she noticed some other people were doing the same. She never felt like such an outcast; like an outsider looking in.

Sometime around her wallowing she got the sudden urge to drink. After her vision started to get a little disoriented, she figured she shouldn't have drunk so much. Now shapes were starting to blur together. She stumbled around until her legs got to wobbly to stand and fell right into a stranger.

"Hi," she giggled.

The guy smiled or at least she thought he did.

"I think you need to sober up," he started pulling her away from the bar, away from her drink.

"No, no you can't leave little martini there all by herself. We have to go get her! You don't know what kind of men are around here. They won't treat her right! She could get hurt!" Alicia exclaimed but she still let herself be pulled away by the stranger, all the while still looking back at her drink.

"Why don't you tell me your name," the guy said and Alicia panicked.

"Oh, no I can't do that! My friend said that it's a mask party so people can't know who we are!" Alicia watched as the guy opened a door. It was so big and empty she thought the whole place was just some hidden room.

Apparently other people found it first, she peaked her head around him to see a boy and a girl going at each other's throats. The closest was dark so it was hard to see but there was a girl who looked faintly like Massie from the dress. She was drunk but she loved clothes and Massie's dress was a killer.

The both of them had their masks off and the guy was pressed against the wall so you couldn't see the girls face. She knew in her drunken heart that it was Massie. She wondered why the stranger was taking so long and felt this odd sense of invading her friends privacy.

"I don't think this is the place you were planning on taking me," Alicia whisper slurred.

"No it's not," he said and he closed the door.

"What was up with that?" Alicia asked as he moved along opening other doors until he found the bathroom.

"Nothing just that guy was my friend and that girl looked really familiar," the stranger muttered softly which left Alicia feeling like he was really just talking to himself. Even here in the bathroom she couldn't recognize the guy but it could have something to do with why she could barely feel her feet.

"Yeah well I'm going to barf."


	8. Under Her Watchful Eye

INFAMO**U**S ENDEAVOR:  
_**Under Her Watchful Eye**_

_"I could use a dream or a genie or a wish, to go back to a place much simpler than this,"~_ **B.O.B**

**Saturday, January 8th  
9:27 P.M.**

_**"You talk for hours but you're wasting lines"**_

"I don't really know how to dance."

Claire shuffled awkwardly as the song transitioned from a fast past dance song to a smooth, slow ballad. Couples started to make their way toward the dance floor. Her mystery guy had clasped her by the hand and pulled her close to him. She felt his chest vibrate softly as he chuckled.

"That's why the man leads," the guy said, holding one of her hands while he guided her other to rest on his shoulder. Claire pulled away slightly as he slipped a hand around her waist but he reassured her.

"Don't think about it, just follow my lead."

She wasn't perfect; she had stumbled on her footing and mumbled through apologies, but the guy only chuckled at her stammering and blushing. She liked the way this mystery man made her feel. The way he showed her which way to step but then let her go on her own. He didn't hound her, nor did he stay quite and let her struggle.

He was a gentleman that Claire didn't know existed among the male species.

"You're cute when you're focused," the guy whispered into her ear. Claire accidentally stepped on his foot in her flustered state. She stammered through an apology but didn't get that chance when her mystery man twirled her with a spin, that made her dress fan out around her, and pulled her back to him.

Few words were exchanged between the two as they continued to dance. Claire rested her head on his shoulder, she vaguely distinguished Massie from the crowd. She watched as her friend and someone she obviously couldn't recognize, walked away from the dance floor, hands clasped together. With a sigh Claire focused back on her dance movements and less on Massie's new mystery boy toy.

_I'll probably find out later on anyways_, Claire thought snuggling up to her own prince charming. When the song ended Claire backed up a bit from her mystery man. She curtsied at him and smiled shyly.

"See it wasn't that bad," the guy said giving her a smile of his own.

"It was great, look for me again," Claire giggled.

"Of course," he gave the top of her hand a chaste kiss before letting it go.

Claire drifted away from him and off toward a bathroom. She needed to freshen up before she went back to her masked man.

**Saturday, January 8****th****  
9:30 P.M.**

**"**_**Last name ever, first name greatest"**_

"Wait! Don't barf on me!" Derrick exclaimed as he quickly grabbed the girl and positioned her in front of the polished bathroom toilet. The girl coughed and then sat up again biting her lip and letting out a giggle.

"Never mind, the feeling passed," she said with a sigh, sitting down on the tile floor with her back against the sink. Derrick squatted down in front of her and reached forward to lift her mask up.

"Hey! No peeking," the girl slurred slapping at his hand but missing. He reached into his pocket to pull out a piece of gum; something he kept just in case he drank a few to many.

"Here, your breath reeks of alcohol," Derrick said holding out the piece to her. The girl gagged before placing a hand over her mouth. She scrambled toward the toilet and proceeded to throw up her recent activities. Derrick gently gathered her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. When she was done he grabbed a towel and wiped at her face.

"You're really nice you know that," the girl cooed, the alcohol still strong on her breath.

"Yeah I know how bad it feels to be drunk. Sometimes, it's better to have someone taking care of you even though I don't know you," he sighed.

"I think it's better if you don't know me, you probably wouldn't like me if you knew me," she mumbled.

"I think you need this now more than ever," Derrick said handing her the piece of gum.

"Thanks," she unwrapped the gum and proceeded to chew it.

"You're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow," he added.

"Don't remind me, can I get drunk again?" the girl grinned wolfishly. She sat up holding on to Derrick's jacket as she shifted.

Derrick lost his footing at the sudden movement and was pulled on top of the girl.

"Ouch," she muttered. He placed his hands on either side of her head and pushed up. His legs were tangled with hers, however, and he was so close that he could feel the heat coming off of her.

The door turned open slowly and Derrick looked up, only to recognize the girl he kissed not too long ago.

"Alicia? Derrick?" the girl said, looking confused and shocked. That's when Derrick realized his mask had slipped off in the fall.

**Saturday, January 8****th****  
9:33 P.M.**

**"**_**You talk for hours but you're wasting lines"**_

Their position didn't leave much to the imagination. Alicia dress was bunched at her waist with Derrick above her, hair looking wild. Alicia was giggling and all Claire could do was stand there looking dumbfounded.

"Nicolette, so glad of you to join us," Alicia smiled; she lifted her mask ever so slightly.

"Nicolette?" Derrick peered at her and Claire got self conscious instantaneously

"Would you mind not trying to get an easy lay from my obviously drunk cousin?" Claire asked for good measure. The betrayal of Massie's trust of Derrick hurt Claire as well; she couldn't believe she let herself keep his secret.

"I wasn't-" Derrick started.

"Save it," Claire snapped.

"Come on, lets go," Claire said bending down to Alicia and helping her up.

"I've never heard of Alicia having a blonde cousin," Derrick noted skeptically. Claire straightened up almost instantly. She looked at both of them in front of her and noticed she could tell their hair color.

"Well, I didn't know Alicia had such a sleazy friend," Claire shot back in annoyance.

"How do you know I'm her friend? And now that I think about it how do you know my name?" Derrick asked growing more suspicious.

"You got yourself a reputation that even I've heard about by now. A player who spends more time seducing girls rather then be with the one he's committed to," as Claire spoke she rolled her eyes. She felt major guilt when Derrick flinch at her words.

"Let's go. I need to find Massie and tell her I found Derrick," Alicia mumbled, fixing her mask back into place.

"I think you need to sit down," Claire said, she gave Derrick a sorry look before pulling Alicia off through the door. She wandered around until she found a room with a bed to rest the girl on.

"Thanks, cousin," Alicia smiled as she laid her head down on the plush pillows.

"Damn you're drunk," Claire said, moving to let the light flash on dimly. She made sure to get Alicia comfortable before turning to leave.

"To get this drunk takes skill," she laughed to herself. Claire was not amused.

"Stay here Alicia, I'll be right back." Claire said sounding like a mother warning her child. She nodded as Claire patted her on the head. She flicked the lights off on her way out. Claire was on a mission to reveal to Massie the type of guy she was really dating.


	9. She's Worth It

INFAMOU**S **ENDEAVOR:  
_**She's Worth It**_

_"In her eyes is love and fire, and my heart, she's burning through, But I don't mind, in fact I like it"~_** Ne-Yo**

**Saturday, January 8th  
9:35 P.M.**

"_**Let's drink to feelings of temptation"**_

There wasn't anywhere she could turn that she didn't feel him. He was soft and careful with her, yet kissed with a fieriness that made her forget all about her drama outside this room. For once Massie wasn't thinking. He made her just feel and she loved him for it.

"Well, that was fun," he mumbled against her lips and she smiled. Somehow Massie had become the one pressed against the wall in a tangle of limbs.

"We better get back to that party," Massie said while gently pushing him away and bending down to look for her mask.

"I doubt you're going to tell me who you are right?" the guy asked passing her the mask while also situating his own into place.

"You're right, I'm not. Where would the fun in that be?" She smiled to herself as she began to fix the mess he made of her while simultaneously taking the mask from his hand and fixing it onto her face.

He chuckled. They looked at each other, barely making out their silhouettes in the darkness of the room.

"You sound like a friend of mine," he said, resting his hand on the door knob.

"She must be pretty great," Massie said with a hint of smarminess.

"Yeah, she is."

"I hope you're not into her 'cause then this would be pretty bad," Massie muttered inching closer to the door.

"I'm not," he said pulling her close to him for another kiss. He pulled away too soon and left her alone to gather her own thoughts.

**Saturday, January 8th  
9:38 P.M. **

_"__**I want your love, I don't want to be friends"**_

Cam was feeling pretty badass as he walked toward the bar, smiling the whole way. As much as he wanted to spend the rest of this party with that girl he knew she didn't.

The way she spoke and what she said, hell even how hot she was reminded him of Massie. He never actually realized how much he liked Mass. It's not like it mattered anyways, Derrick already staked his claim, besides he had a thing for Claire. But shit this girl was so much like Massie it really made him think.

"Cam?" He turned to meet the caramel eyes of Derrick. This made him think Derrick had some super secret Massie senses that allowed him to find anyone thinking about Massie in a less than appropriate way.

"I think I'm in some serious shit," Derrick mumbled.

"What happened?" Cam sighed.

"Well okay so this girl runs into me and she's drunk and whatever and I didn't want anyone to take advantage of her," Derrick rambled, earning a snort from Cam.

"So very unlike you," Cam mocked.

"Listen will you, so I took her to the bathroom but I ended up opening a closet which reminds me were you making out with a girl?" Derrick raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, I've always been gay so I was making out with a guy, what kind of question is that?" Cam snapped.

"You know what I mean. I saw you or at least I think it was you really into it with this chick," Derrick stated waving a hand in the air.

"Why do you care so much if I'm sexually active? Get on with your story," Cam slightly miffed.

"Alright, so I found you doing your thing and I leave opening up the right door to the bathroom. The girl is like about to throw up so I help her out and we're talking a little bit next thing I know I trip and fall right on her. Turns out this girl was Alicia," He pauses for Cam's reaction.

"It's a small world, or party, whatever,"

"Right? So then this girl walks in which is apparently Alicia's cousin and she's thinking I'm taking advantage of her and I'm just helping her out and she's all like 'I'm a player that seduces girls and cheats on Massie' in so many words."

"What? It's kind of true," Cam snickered when he got a look from Derrick.

"Shut up. Anyways to speed this up Alicia is going to tell Massie," Derrick said looking distressed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe she should," Cam mumbled.

"What?" There's an edge to Derrick's tone and Cam gets a little nervous.

"I mean you cheated on her with Skye and I have a feeling you'd cheat on her again if the right girl comes along," Cam looked down at his sneakers as he spoke.

Derrick's jaw sets and before he can speak Cam continues.

"Besides you don't treat Massie right. So what's the point of being with her? She's my friend too and I'm tired of you hurting her cause she really likes you and you don't seem to like her that much, I'm just connecting the dots," Cam finished.

"I do like her," Derrick argued.

"Well it doesn't show," he stated back.

"What the fuck Cam? Where's all this shit coming from because yesterday you were my best friend now it's like you want Massie and you're willing to screw me over to do so." As Derrick is yelling Cam stands and both guys are glaring at each other from behind their masks.

"Maybe I do because she deserves better than you!"

"What makes you so much fucking better? I'm you're best friend Cam I know about all those girls that Claire doesn't know about. What makes you think Massie even wants you?" Derrick's hands ball into fists and he takes a menacing step toward Cam.

"What makes you think she'll want you after I present her with a better option? For all you know she'll fuck me before she fucks you," Cam spat angrily back at him.

Before anyone realized what was happening Derricks fist connected with Cam's face.

**Saturday, January 8th  
9:39 P.M.**

"_**I've never lit a match with the intent to start a fire"**_

Josh Hotz could faintly hear the background shouts of "Fight! Fight! Fight!" amongst the music that drowned out their screaming. Something in him, of course, wanted to know what all the fuss was about but he resisted the urge. He opened up a door to see a girl sitting there. She had her mask off, resting in her hands, and she was looking down at it.

"You can come in," she called to him.

The familiar voice prompts him to walk over and sit beside her.

"Massie? Aren't you a big supporter of the "no show no tell rule of this party?" Josh asked at further inspection, the amber eyed girl shrugged in response

"I thought you were some no name loser that didn't matter when I called you in here." He rolled his eyes.

"Do I look like a no name loser?" he asked, taking off his mask.

"Nah, you look like Josh, the sweetie pie," she said grinning.

"Sweetie pie? I'm a man, I eat sweetie pies for breakfast," Josh scoffed at her.

"Sure you do," Massie said with a chuckled patting his head.

"You okay?" he asked.

He held out his hand which she took gingerly, interlocking their fingers.

"Kind of," she sighed looking down.

"What is it?" he gave her hand a supportive squeeze.

"My heart's just a little bit confused," She looked up at him again when she spoke.

"It's alright this is high school," Josh grinned and bumped his shoulder with hers.

"You're right, it's important to just have fun."

"Come on," Josh said standing up and pulling her along with him.

"What is it?" she asked bending down to pick up their forgotten masks.

"Don't you trust me?" Josh smirked as he grabbed his mask, pulling it over his head and tugged her in the direction of which he heard the whoops and hollers.

**Saturday, January 8th  
9:41 P.M.**

_**"You talk for hours but you're wasting lines"**_

Claire watched the scene in front of her and felt her chest tighten with worry. What was she suppose to do, jump in there? Somehow in all the chaos the two boys managed to keep their masks on. She watched as every so often they would pull down on it, to keep it in place. She figured it was so that gossip wouldn't spread about them.

Claire felt an annoying poking in her back and she spun around to see who it was. She saw her mystery man, the one who had recently graced her with a dance, tightly holding on to Massie's hand. It hurt more then she thought it would have.

Massie smiled at her and so did the guy. She released his hand and looped hers around Claire's arm.

"Do you know who he is?" Massie asked watching the blonde girl carefully.

"No," she murmured, watching as the guy drifted the recesses of the growing crowd.

"Well trust me, there's nothing going on with us," Claire let out a sigh of relief, her best friend knew her too well.

"Do you know who it is?" Claire asked and Massie grinned.

"I do, but I'm not telling you," her brunette friend said and turned her attention to the fight.

"Not fair," Claire pouted slightly earning a snicker from Massie, who pulled her attention toward the two guys who were still on the floor fighting.

"Do you know who they are?" Massie asked.

"No, but someone should break it up instead of egging it on," Claire looked worriedly at the two boys.

"I would try but I might break a nail," Massie teased, winking.

"Massie, I have to tell you something," Claire started. Before Massie could respond the unexpected happened, a mask fell off. Claire eyes widened and she turned to see Massie's reaction. In a heartbeat Claire felt Massie release her hand and rush in between the two guys.

"Stop, Derrick! Stop!" Claire could hear the franticness in her best friends voice.

Derrick was bloodied, bruised and looking at Massie in confusion. She in turn was pushing him away from the stranger, picking up his mask along the way. Claire realized with Massie still hidden behind her mask Derrick had no idea it was her.

"Come on Derrick, let's go," the brunette girl was pulling on Derrick's arm.

Claire turned to look back at the other guy. He was looking at them with narrowed eyes. Massie was just a girl and there was no way they could continue to brawl with her in the middle.

"Derrick, _please._" He must have heard the distress in her voice because he complied and allowed her to pull him away.

Claire didn't know what was worse; that she was allowing her friend to aid Derrick, someone who she always knew would break her best friend's heart, or that somewhere deep inside her she didn't want to tell Massie what happened with Alicia and Skye.

She knew in her heart she would, she just wondered if Massie would care.


	10. The Middle: Authors

**INTERMISSION**

**The two authors are currently coming up with a suitable break, than the contest that was previously up. Since the contest now has no relevance.**

**Thanks to all who have been reading thus far, we still love to hear from people through reviews and such.**


	11. Expose The Truth

INFAMOUS **E**NDEAVOR:  
_**Expose the Truth**_

_"You made me want you, you made me leave you, you made me tumble, and fall" _~ **Adele**

**Saturday, January 8th  
9:43 P.M.**

_**"You talk for hours but you're wasting lines"**_

Claire watched with a horrified expression as Massie dragged Derrick off toward one of the back rooms. People began dispersing with disappointed looks on their faces. Soon the party drifted back to normalcy, however normal drunk people could get. Claire's eyes shifted from Massie and Derrick to the guy who was lying on the floor, the subject of Derrick's anger. She walked over to him and knelt down.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked as she held out a hand to him.

He looked up at her for a second before smiling. Claire took her outstretched hand and wiped a blood streak from the guy's face.

"Thank you," the guy said straining to sit up.

"Cam, what the hell? Why was Derrick going all gladiators on your ass?" A guy, Claire couldn't get a good look at, broke through the drifting crowd to kneel down on the other side of the man on the floor. Claire realized at closer inspection that it was her unknown prince charming that she had danced with before. Claire then processed what he said. Derrick and Cam were fighting, what was this party turning into?

"Shut up Josh, Derrick threw a hissy fit," Cam replied to the guy now crouched next to him. Josh offered Cam a hand which he rudely declined by taking Claire's hand. Claire was momentarily stunned before pulling him up.

"Sorry man but you'll never beat a pretty girl," Cam teased. Claire was mortified; she had danced with Josh, of all the people in this party. Alicia might just murder her if she found out.

"Sorry Cam but I already claimed her; we had a dance and everything right?" Josh winked at her and Claire started to back up away from the two.

"Yeah, I got to go find the other girl," Claire stammered before turning on her heels. She was still in hearing distance to hear Cam whisper her name, but Claire was already disappearing into the crowd.

**Saturday, January 8th  
9:45 P.M.**

"_**I've never lit a match with the intent to start a fire"**_

"Claire," Josh heard Cam whisper just as the mystery girl scurried away like the two boys were the plague. He saw that Cam was about to go after her and he quickly clamped a hand down on his shoulder.

"What?" Cam asked.

"Seriously? You and Derrick?" Josh asked letting go of Cam's shoulder. So mystery girl was Claire, this was all getting very twisted.

"Nothing to tell," Cam murmured still looking in the direction Claire ran off too.

"When I heard a fight was forming I thought it was two stupid _drunk_ idiots, not just two idiots," Josh added.

"Funny, what's there to say, I said something about how bad Derrick treats Massie and he got all defensive," Cam said, letting out a harsh chuckle. Josh frowned at him.

"Right, because Derrick just throws punches around whenever anyone says anything bad against him," Josh added.

Cam stood silent.

"Come on man I'm not stupid," Josh crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm just telling you what happened. He was telling me about this deep shit he was in with Alicia and her cousin, and I sort of added that he wasn't treating Massie right," he shrugged in response.

"Alicia cousin? Alicia didn't bring a cousin to the party, trust me I would know," Josh said furrowing his eyebrows at Cam.

"Just saying what he told me," the black haired boy put up his hands in a defense manner.

"I have a hard time believing you just said one thing to piss Derrick off. Oh god you don't like Massie right?" Josh asked, wide eyed.

"How did you even put that together? I don't know alright, there was this girl that I had spent a time with in a room and she reminded me of Massie and I just don't know," Cam said shaking his head.

"I know what's wrong with you man, its called Massie Fever," Josh said bobbing his head.

"Massie Fever?" Cam questioned.

"Massie is exciting, dangerous and exotic, trust me I know. You don't like her more than a friend Cam, you like what she could give you for one night. Plus I've figured out that the only one who can remotely ever think about keeping Massie is Derrick," Josh elaborated.

"So I like Massie now but I'm going to get over it?" Cam asked cynically.

"Yes, now go chase after Claire you've been glancing back at for like the tenth time already," Josh said, he flicked Cam on the forehead to which the boy scowled in response

"You're really too observant for your own good," Cam said with a snort still rubbing his forehead. Josh watched him turn and follow the direction Claire took into the growing crowd.

**Saturday, January 8th  
9:47 P.M.**

**"**_**Last name ever, first name greatest"**_

"Massie! It's you right? God I've been looking for you forever," Derrick muttered as the masked girl dragged him off through corridors and rooms.

"Really, Derrick, what are you thinking, fighting with some random guy on the nasty floor, you should know better than that. Are you drunk? I'm sure whatever that guy said wasn't that bad that you needed to cause such a scene!" Massie stammered through. Derrick stopped moving and pulled her to face him. Trails of tears were streaming down from under her mask.

"Massie," was all Derrick said as he pulled her to him in an embrace that let Massie giggle in between her tears.

"You're an asshole you know that," Massie mumbled against Derrick's chest. Derrick squeezed her tighter, and placed his cheek on her hair. They stood like that for a while in the darkness of the hallway, holding each other.

"Massie, whatever happened at this party, can you do something for me?" Derrick murmured against Massie's hair. She broke away from him slightly.

"What did you do?" Massie asked, her tears were dry and she looked the same as Derrick always new her; fiery.

"Stupid stuff, can you forgive me?" Derrick whispered, still holding on to the brunette girl. His side was leaning against one of the walls in the hallway. His breath was synchronized with hers as he waited for her answer.

"I don't know," Massie whispered back, clutching his shirt in a vice grip. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him breathlessly.

He forgot how warm Massie was, how good they fit together. He didn't realize how much she was worried about him, but he could feel her emotions through every pore of his body. They stood like that, kissing softly and sweetly in the darkness.

**Saturday, January 8th  
9:49 P.M.**

"_**Now the party don't start till' I walk in"**_

Alicia woke up rather groggily. She yawned, stretched and looked at the only light in the room, a clock. She could still feel the giddy sense of alcohol as she peeled back the sheets and scooted toward the edge of the bed. Alicia looked up when she heard the door open. Standing in the dim of light was Josh with his mask twisted to the side of his head, his face visible.

"Hey sleeping beauty, someone said they saw you in here, thought I'd come by to check, bad night?" Josh asked, walking toward the bed and sitting down next to her. Alicia was comforted by the complete darkness that closed around them when the door closed. His hands searched for hers in the darkness. Alicia leaned on his shoulder.

"Just kind of depressed, I got drunk and was found in some situation with Derrick by Claire. I don't want Claire to misunderstand but I was too drunk to elaborate," Alicia said with a sniffle. Josh laughed.

"So Claire's the one posing as your cousin, why?" he asked giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Cause Derrick and Claire kissed and I didn't want Skye knowing it was Claire," Alicia said, and then she snapped her mouth shut with the realization of what she said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going out to sabotage Derrick and Massie especially if Skye is in the mix," he said making Alicia relax slightly.

"I knew you wouldn't, it's just that it feels awkward saying these things out loud, not sure whose listening," Alicia murmured sleepily against his shoulder.

"For all we know Skye bugged all these rooms," Josh said with a laugh.

"So what happened outside, I heard fighting?" Alicia asked looking up at him through lidded eyes.

"Cam and Derrick got in a fight because Cam caught Massie Fever and said something stupid," Josh shrugged nonchalantly. Alicia laughed and snuggled closer to him.

"Sounds contagious," she snickered.

"This party is more drama then its worth. When everything comes out just remember you're my girl."

"Oh you're claiming me now?" she teased.

"I just have a feeling everything is going to go downhill from here."

**Saturday, January 8th  
9:50 P.M.**

"_**Let's drink to feelings of temptation"**_

Massie Block missed these kisses of desperate passion she's shared with Derrick. When they broke away she took his hand and pulled him toward a bathroom. She guided him to the toilet and made him sit on the lid, placing his mask on the sink, and put a hand under his chin to lift his face up to the light.

"Did I hurt you?" Massie asked quietly, inspecting his face.

"No why?" Derrick asked, turning his head toward the mirror. He had a busted lip and a bruise on his cheek, it probably look worse tomorrow. He looked back at Massie who now had an angry look on her face. Before he could register what was happening, she raised her hand and slapped him. He gave a short yelp in protest before scowling and rubbing his stinging cheek.

"That's really not how you should be treating the injured Mass," Derrick muttered.

"You're an ass," she mumbled. With a sigh, she grabbed one of the small towels and wet the tip. She then rung it out and wiped at Derrick's busted lip.

"I'm sorry," Derrick said with a goofy grin on his face. Massie gave him a pointed look yet couldn't help but smile back. She placed the towel down and looked at his face more closely.

"I'm going to get ice, you stay here," Massie called behind her as she walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. She took her route slowly before she ran into someone.

"Massie!" Claire exclaimed with a surprised tone.

"Claire?" she asked as she watched the girl stumble backward regaining her balance.

"Yeah I have to tell you something," Claire stated in a rush.

"Now's not a good time, but since you're here can you go make sure Derrick doesn't do anything stupid?" Massie asked.

"Wait I have to talk to you! It's about Derrick," Claire said hurriedly. Massie gave her an appraising look before sighing.

"Please Claire, can this wait? Please go to Derrick, for me?" Massie asked innocently.

"Sure I guess, but make sure you hurry back," Claire sighed.

"Thanks Claire-bear, he's down this hall, third room on the right, I owe you," Massie said gliding away from Claire in search of some ice.

**Saturday, January 8th  
9:55 P.M.**

_"__**I want you're love, I don't want to be friends"**_

Cam was pretty sure he took the wrong hallway. He searched aimlessly before finding a lit up bathroom. Without thinking he opened the door, letting it ricocheted with the wall behind it. He was surprised to see Derrick sitting there with his face in his hands. He looked up quickly and when he saw Cam he gave him a sullen look.

"What do you want now? You're not looking for Massie right?" Derrick asked.

"I'm looking for Claire, and you look like hell," Cam said smugly. Derrick flipped him off.

"Says the guy with his mask still on. Did I damage your pretty face that badly?" Derrick teased.

"You wish," Cam said dismissively but smiled.

"So are we good?" Derrick asked. Before Cam could answer the door opened slowly to reveal Claire whose mask was securely fastened. He watched curiously at how Claire's wide eyed gaze flickered to Derrick's mask on the sink counter, and how Derricks face got a little paler.

"Claire?" Hey are you okay man?" he questioned looking back at Derrick. Derrick and Claire only continued to stare at each other. Suddenly Cam pieced two and two together as he thought back to something Derrick had said once during the party.

"You kissed Claire and Massie doesn't know, great" Cam muttered sarcastically, feeling the urge to face palm.


	12. No Mercy For Sanity

INFAMOUS E**N**DEAVOR:  
_**No Mercy For Sanity **_

_"The way it feels to be, completely intertwined, not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know, it's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show, so let me be, and I'll set you free" _~** Maroon 5**

**Saturday, January 8th  
9:55 P.M.**

"_**I've never lit a match with the intent to start a fire"**_

Maybe it was that dreaded knot deep down in his stomach that had Josh walking around taking gulps of his drink. He was still trying to process in his mind that Cam and Derrick had fought.

The duo was friends long before Josh knew them, so if _they_ were fighting what was this party turning into?

As he scowled at his stressful thinking, he could see the rest of the party goers enjoying their blissful night, filled up with alcohol. This, however, wasn't much different from what he was doing. Usually he didn't drink much, but felt that the occasion called for a little splurging.

His memory was getting slightly blurred, but he knew that Alicia had managed to convince him into going back to the party while she took a quick nap. At first he was hesitant, watching her as she fell back into her restless sleep. He brushed stray hairs from her face, before getting up and leaving her.

Feeling that he had no clue what to do with himself, he decided to start heading back to Alicia.

"Josh?" He felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" He wasn't even curious on who the mysterious person was.

Was he drunk? He couldn't remember.

"It's Massie," the brunette girl said. She had a hand on his shoulder, which felt way heavier than her whole body weight.

He was drunk, but not _that_ drunk.

"Oh? Block is that you? Massie Block, the Block girl, why hast thou graced me with your presence?" Josh let out a snicker.

"Wow, you are drunk Hotz," Massie took the cup out of his hand and placed it on a nearby table.

"Not that drunk, I can still form words! That make sense, in a sentence," Josh tapped his brain with his pointer finger.

"Your sort of drunkenness is hilarious," Massie was smiling widely at him.

"Oh shush, so what are you doing?" Josh asked, peering at her.

"I was just getting ice for Derrick," she crossed her arms over her chest.

Josh could tell she was sad, in so many words.

"Let's dance," Josh grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. All the while hearing her half hearted protests.

**Saturday, January 8th  
9:56 P.M.**

**"**_**Last name ever, first name greatest"**_

The three stared at each other.

"Out of all the people in the party," Derrick groaned.

"Maybe that'll teach you not to assault girls who are just walking by," Claire reasoned pursuing her lips.

"This is all types of screwed up," Cam crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever we kissed, it's not a big deal." His words however felt slightly halfhearted. For some reason his lips started to tingle in this odd fashion. Claire was peering at him with those clear blue eyes that suddenly looked more amazing than before. He looked away.

"Well I think it's a really big deal," the blonde girl stated.

"Why are you some type of lip virgin or something, cause Cam has told us differently," Derrick raised an eyebrow at her. He watched as Cam gave him a look of surprise and Claire gave him a frustrated sigh.

"Don't be an ass," Cam muttered his mismatched eyes flashing with annoyance.

"I'm leaving," Claire declared turning on her heels to go.

"No wait! It was just a joke," Derrick, unexpectedly for him and everyone else in the room, grabbed Claire's wrist and pulled her to him.

When he got déjà vu from the last time he pulled Claire like this, when they kissed.

As he watched Claire blush profoundly under his gaze he could tell she had the same feeling too. They both looked away from each other, and Derrick dropped her hand almost instantly. His eyes searched till he saw Cam, who was staring at them with clenched fists.

"It shouldn't have happened," Claire was the first to speak after the silence. She was fidgeting with her hands and biting her lip, obvious signs of nervousness. Her cheeks hinted at a blush that Derrick found oddly cute and innocent. He shook his head; alcohol was making things a little bit too fuzzy.

"For obvious reasons," Cam shook his head.

"What do you mean _obvious reasons_?" Derrick glared at him.

"You and Massie, is just one of them," he retorted watching Claire out of the corner of his eyes.

He realized suddenly that Massie hadn't come back yet. He looked between the two in front of him; they were sneaking glances at each other every five seconds.

"I'm going to find Massie," Derrick didn't let them respond before he was out the door and down the hallway.

What was going on with him? Thinking of Claire like that when he had finally found Massie.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he saw Massie and Josh together on the dance floor. At least he figured it was Massie and Josh, just from the memory of their clothing.

He was shell-shocked, to the point where all he could do was stare.

So imagine his even greater surprise when Massie turned to give Josh a gentle kiss that no one had been expecting.

**Saturday, January 8th  
10:02 P.M.**

_"__**I want you're love, I don't want to be friends"**_

Cam figured that a lot of people he knew had dirty habits. Hell even he had some bad partying habits last year that weren't too pleasant. Everyone around him seemed to have something to their name, except Claire.

So he figured that was one of the reasons he was so attached to the innocent girl, because unlike those he knew she was pure. She had simple habits like biting her lips or fidgeting. She was never that complicated to understand, and he secretly liked that.

Even now he read her like an open book.

"Do you like him?" he asked breaking the silence between them.

"Derrick?" Claire questioned blinking her bright blue eyes at him.

"Yeah," Cam leaned against the wall, trying to put a good distance away from them.

"I don't think so," she twirled a lock of blonde hair around her finger.

"You and I aren't anything, you've made damn sure of that," his voice came out slightly angrier that he had hoped. He really just wanted to have a simple conversation with Claire. He didn't want to lose her, he just didn't know how to tell her that.

"You're the one that wasn't serious," Claire kept her voice leveled, but Cam could tell she was fuming.

"So all the gifts, all the walks, and talking, everything we've ever did was what to you?" Cam hissed.

"It was you, using me as your scapegoat for what happened back then," she shook her head, blonde hair escaping to line her face.

He was too stunned by her retort to even respond, so she continued.

"Now I guess we need time, I need time," Claire murmured, running a hand over her cheek. Cam realized free tears trailed down her face. He cringed inwardly.

"I don't need time, I know who I want," he shrugged off the wall and softly cupped her face in his hands. He leaned down so that their lips barely touched, a simple promise of the future.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pushing him away and disappearing through the door.

Cam just watched her leave.


	13. Drawn To The End

INFAMOUS EN**D**EAVOR:  
_**Drawn To the End**_

_"Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend, you're just a cannibal, and I'm afraid I won't get out alive, no I wont sleep tonight__**" **_**~ Neon Trees**

**Saturday, January 8th  
10:08 P.M.**

**"**_**Last name ever, first name greatest"**_

Massie and Josh, what the hell?

They, just moments before, had an intimate moment in the hallway and now she was grinding against one of his best friends. Maybe it was just a tad hypocritical of him; he had just made a come-on to Claire moments ago. Then again, all he could think of was Massie's own wrong doings, no matter his own.

Shaken out of his thoughts, he noticed the two walk off toward the hallways with all the rooms. It wasn't like he was thinking clearly at the moment anyways; alcohol was clearly messing with his rationalization. Especially since all he could think about was his whole intrusion into their _reunion_.

He wasn't even sure what he would say to the two. If he would push Josh off Massie or just try to get their attention. He didn't know if he wanted to rant, yell, or talk calmly. He didn't think he could do the latter, probably because he was fidgeting just thinking of _not _punching Josh. Massie would probably get mad at him for fighting again, but he was far past caring.

He had asked for Massie's forgiveness. What happened to the routine? He said sorry and she forgave him. He was an asshole and she was the perfect girl that gave him a kiss on the cheek for good effort. Now that he thought about, why did everyone give him a hard time? She was just as wild as him if not more. She had played hooky from their relationship as much times as he had. He never made her ask for his forgiveness. He just forgave, because isn't that what you do in a relationship.

He clenched his jaw in annoyance, and people asked why he didn't _do_ relationships.

Derrick's mind took a turn from Massie and focused on Claire. The blonde girl was so much subtler than Massie. Why was Claire suddenly appealing to him so much more? Had this party opened his eyes or clouded them? Maybe all the stupid decisions going on in this party affected his better judgment. Was making stupid decisions contagious? Teenagers seemed to make the same mistakes many times, and Derrick was definitely no exception.

During his muddled thinking he lost sight of the couple. It didn't seem to matter though, because someone running into him soon obstructed his vision. He reached forward, grabbing whomever and steadying them both.

The girl who had been on his mind just seconds ago, and was now physically in his arms, looked up at him with those clear blue eyes. She looked away shyly when they connected with his own. He couldn't help but let her keep all his attention.

"Claire," Derrick noticed the barley traceable tear streaks on her light skin.

"Derrick, I think we should talk," Claire inched away from.

**Saturday, January 8th  
10:13 P.M.**

**"**_**Now the party don't start till' I walk in"**_

Alicia woke up with the feeling of a headache coming strong. The first thing she noticed was the absence of Josh, which was to be expected. She was the main petitioner for him to go further enjoy himself at the party; she really didn't want a babysitter. After all the parties she's been too she's used to the whole bore of watching hammered people sulk.

Sure the whole, it takes about an hour to get alcohol out of the system is partly true. She no longer felt the silliness of drinking so much; she did however feel its killer after effects. Or at least the beginning of what would be a painful hangover.

Unfortunately now she was able to think about what had happened. Of course she knew she hadn't _done_ anything with Derrick. She also knew that Claire didn't know that, which made things ever so worse.

Alicia got up and made her way to the bathroom, her movements were to fast and jerky causing the edges of her vision to blur black. She clutched on to the sink counter top, head hanging and eyes closed shut.

Everything, she realized, that has happened has all been adding up to fall into a little hot place called Hell. She hoped that everyone would stay together, because having to choose between friends would probably take quiet a toll on her.

She looked into the mirror and was amazed that she didn't look quite as shitty as she felt. Nothing was smudged and a little touch up would probably do it. With a sigh she patted her cheeks gently to get a little color into them. While also fixing her loose wavy hair so that it wasn't sticking out all over the place from bed head.

Evidently she really only wanted to find her purse, her keys, and then her car. Then eventually she wanted to find her silk bed and all its worthiness of being soft. Not only did she want to find Mr. Snuggles who was on her bed chilling, but also Josh. She wanted to make sure he was okay for reasons unknown to her.

With a sigh she stumbled back into her room. Or what she thought was her room. Instead she had gone through the wrong door in the connecting bathroom. Of course the other occupants in the room had to be sucking each other's faces off. When she was about to turn away and go back through the bathroom she noticed something in a pile on the floor.

It was Massie's dress.

The piece of fashion garment could be identified even when Alicia was still recovering from her drunken state. Another thing that caught her eyes was the mask that was leaning right next to the dress; it was Josh's mask.

Alicia felt a different effect from alcohol, to empty out the contents of her stomach.

With doubtful knots twisting in her stomach she walked over near the door and flicked the lights on. The bright light flashed, making the two on the bed freeze like a deer in headlights.

Now Alicia knew she was going to puke. Josh and Massie, down to their underwear, were the ones who were on the bed. Massie seemed more sickened then Alicia.

"This isn't-" Massie tried to find the right words but she couldn't as she untangled herself from Josh; she quickly scrambled for her dress and threw it on over her head. Josh hadn't said a word. Alicia couldn't even look at him. Massie in her hurry grabbed her shoes in her hand and rushed passed Alicia toward the door. Before Massie closed the door and left, Alicia could just barely hear her mumble an apology before she was left alone with Josh, in his underwear.

Alicia flicked the lights off.

**Saturday, January 8th  
10:13 P.M.**

**"**_**Let's drink to feelings of temptation"**_

Massie wasn't feeling the least bit decent. She felt like some kind of bitch who almost slept with Josh even though she knew Alicia had a thing for him. Massie hoped that Alicia could forgive her as well. Everything was only getting worse. Suddenly, she remembered Derrick and his ice.

With a new determination she put on her shoes, adjusted her mask and went off down the hallway. Skye Hamilton, host of the party and owner of the house, soon intercepted her.

Massie never liked her. The reason being that she always knew that Skye wanted Derrick, and that she loved spreading gossip not rumors. Though her gossip was never the whole truth, it still had semblances of being accurate that, Massie had to admit, irritated her to no end.

"Massie, so glad to see you enjoying my party. I see you and Josh got all warm and cozy again," Skye said her tone had a mocking edge to it.

"Never had a short make out session with your ex? Or do you go straight to the trade? Whoring yourself out for some more useful gossip," Massie countered nonchalantly. Skye only smiled at her coldly.

"I say you've moved on back to Josh because Derrick dumped your sorry ass. How does it feel to get second best over your best friend?" her tone of voice held sarcastic sympathy in it. Massie's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Massie asked, skeptically. Claire and Derrick? No way in hell. Not after Claire talked to her so many times about how much of an asshole he was.

"Oh, you didn't know? My bad, then I think Claire should explain why Derrick kissed her and Alicia covered it all up," she covered her mouth with her hand as if she was sorry for spilling the information.

"You don't know what your talking about Skye, I didn't think you'd be reduced to lying to get what you want, are your bed buddies not giving you any good information because they're disappointed about your poor performance?" Massie tried to show zero emotion as she watched Skye's annoyed expression.

"Are all your insults resulting in commenting about my sex life? You've gotten kind of shallow Massie," Skye said with a sigh.

"Don't even talk to me about shallow Skye, At least I don't spend three hours in the morning determining which skirts the shortest so that I can strut around like some cheap hooker," Massie spat at her.

"Oh Massie, at least I didn't have a heated make out session with one of my best friend's crush," Skye said with a laughter that made Massie want to punch her square in her plastic nose.

"Alicia will get over it," Massie said rolling her eyes at Skye.

"Alicia?" Skye said musing over it, "I was talking about Claire and Cam."

"Claire and Cam? When have I ever been with Cam," Massie said thinking back to awesome muscles mystery dude in the beginning. The guy she had made out with just before finding Claire and Alicia. Everything was starting to connect.

"Are you alright Massie? You look a little pale," Skye said chuckling.

Massie did feel a little sick.

"Did it finally dawn on you how much you and Claire have screwed up, not to mention Derrick and Cam," Skye added with a sigh and smile.

"Go to hell, Skye," Massie muttered turning around and walking in a different direction.

"Oh and don't bother finding Derrick, him and Claire are having a heart to heart after you screwed them over," Skye called after her. Massie walked faster. Everything was becoming all types of messed up.

**Saturday, January 8th  
10:14 P.M.**

**"**_**I've never lit a match with the intent to start a fire"**_

The first thing he noticed was the light turning back on. It wasn't the full force of the light before, but it was dimly set so he could still see his clothes strewn across the floor. He could also see Alicia, standing near the door, arms crossed over her chest looking down at the ground.

"Alicia?" Josh murmured, gathering his clothes.

"It's weird, we aren't together but I feel betrayed, is that normal?" Alicia looked up at him just as he finished buckling his belt. He began to pull on his shirt.

"I'm sorry," he fixed his mask on his face.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being a nuisance when you obviously know who you want," she put a hand up when he started walking to her.

"You don't know," Josh whispered.

She gave him this look, "I think we shouldn't be around each other, just so no one gets the wrong idea, maybe, I'm just going to go."

Josh reached for her, but the dark haired girl was gone before he could hold onto her. He let out a deep sigh, running his hand through his hair.

What the hell was he thinking?

**Saturday, January 8th  
10:15 P.M.**

**"You talk for hours but you're wasting lines"**

"Are you and Cam," Derrick trailed off but Claire could see that he shifted slightly from foot to foot nervously. Claire shook her head and she saw how he seemed to loss the tension in his shoulders before smiling at her.

"It's a long story," Claire murmured softly.

"Tell me," Derrick said. Claire got slightly flustered at the way Derrick was looking at her. She could feel her face heat up considerably. She was so confused.

"We can't go any further, with whatever this is," Claire whispered. She looked up at Derrick and he was giving her a knowing smirk. She blushed deeper feeling that his thoughts had drifted to that unfaithful kiss.

"I know we shouldn't," Derrick nodded, yet he reached up and tilted her chin up so that she looked him straight in the eyes. She looked away regardless. He trailed a thumb over her cheek.

"We really, really shouldn't," Claire emphasized, she leaned into his touch ever so slightly. She knew in the back of her mind that this was not how the conversation should be going. She knew that she shouldn't be letting Derrick touch her so gently.

"Cause it'll change a lot of things," he looked at her through half lidded eyes.

"A whole bunch of things," she nodded, slightly hypnotized by the way his hands brushed hair from her face.

"I understand," he gave her this small smile that had her weak at the knees.

"Good," she smiled back at him.

"I'm just a little skeptical," Derrick said taking her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers. Claire was stunned to say the least. The kiss was different than the last time. It held some underlining meaning something Claire couldn't describe. She wouldn't want to admit it but she liked the passion of the kiss and the thought that she might get caught in the act. Like she was a little kid sticking her hand in the cookie jar. The kiss was exhilarating.

"_Ahem!_" someone said, right next to them. Claire turned to see none other than Alicia, who she noticed, had been crying.

"You'd think that you guys would learn from the first time, teenagers!" Alicia said exasperated, throwing up her hands in a dramatic effect.

"Alicia, are you alright?" Claire asked concerned.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" she replied with an attitude.

"Cause you've been crying," Claire murmured.

"I—don't want to talk about it," she mumbled.

"Come on Derrick we should take Alicia home," Claire said nudging him with her shoulder.

"I have my car, and he's definitely not driving," Alicia muttered looking pointedly at Derrick.

"Okay, lets go," Claire said, hooking her arm with Alicia and taking Derrick by the hand and pulling them toward the exit. She didn't wait for Derrick's protest or even for him to say anything. She just took him with her.

The reason being because before she had bumped into him she thought he looked like he was going to do something stupid. She wouldn't want him remembering whatever stupid thing he was going to do and end up doing it, and she kind of liked his company.

**Saturday, January 8th  
10:23 P.M.**

"_**I want you're love, I don't want to be friends"**_

Cam was currently slumped against the bathroom wall, thinking back to his talk with Claire.

With a sigh he forced himself to stand up straight and look in the mirror. Carefully he took off his mask to reveal, a bruised jawbone and his cheek glowing a taunting red. With a final look he reached for the door and swung it open only to see the masked girl who he had that intimatemoment with in the beginning. She looked surprised to see him.

"Cam? What are you doing here? Where's Claire and Derrick," the girl asked like she's known him forever. Then it made him think. Her voice, her posture, her everything reminded him of Massie. It hit him like a ton of bricks; he made out with Massie. Not some girl who seemed like Massie.

"Massie?" Cam asked slowly. Cam watched as Massie's face went from confused to shock. She brought her hand to her face and felt her mask before turning on her heels. Cam was more than surprised at how quickly Massie tried to walk away from him. He grabbed her arm and made her stop.

"Can we just not talk about it right now?" Massie asked her back still turned to him. Finally as they stood there in silence she faced him, pulling her hand away from his and standing her ground looking at him with her arms crossed.

"I think this is a great time. It's just you and me, so talk," Cam said sternly.

"So we had a fun time, what's the big deal?" she asked, giving him a hard stare.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you tried really hard to run away from me," Cam smirked and the brunette girl smiled back.

"If I wasn't in heels it would have worked," Massie teased and Cam saw how she instantly snapped away from her indifferent tone of voice. They went back to their old routine pretty fast, the one where they were friends joking around. The charade all ended when Cam brought up the topic again.

"I need to know, if there will be anything more than what we already are," he said. Massie tensed up again. She looked away from him in thought before looking back.

"Can we just forget about it? Can't we just go back to being friends?" she asked desperately. He frowned at her.

"Why?" Cam asked.

"I can't lose Claire or Derrick, I just want things to go back to normal," her voice started high before ending in a soft whisper.

"What is normal? Back to Derrick jerking you around, back to both of you guys trying to be together and never actually succeeding, you've had so many failed attempts most of them because Derrick doesn't even know the word commitment," Cam said equally loud. Instead he didn't fade off. He didn't want Massie's decision to be based off of what might hurt Derrick or Claire. He wanted her to tell him truthfully if she had feelings for him or not.

"I don't know," Massie said quietly, looking anywhere but at Cam.

"So if you're not ashamed of what happened between us, then show me," Cam paused gesturing between them.

"Cam please, stop making me choose, if you were the Cam I know you wouldn't make me choose, you would understand," Massie yelled on the verge of starting the dramatics.

"If you can't be who you want to be then you're not the Massie I know," Cam said softly as he turned around and started to walk away from her.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Massie called after him. Cam turned around just in time for Massie wrap her arms around his neck and bring their lips together. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her back into the wall behind her. She gasped at the contact and Cam slipped his tongue into her mouth. She pulled away from him and licked her lips.

"So how do you feel now?" Cam asked slowly.

"I-" but Massie was cut off as another voice came drifting down the hall.

"Massie, Cam?" Josh's voice came from the silhouette that had appeared. Massie looked slightly embarrassed and shoved Cam away from her. Josh tried to catch her eye but she stared at the ground.

"I should leave, I think I'm going to go home, I got to find Claire," Massie said, starting to back away from the two.

"I just saw Claire go off with Alicia and Derrick," Josh murmured. Everyone got uncomfortable. Like everyone's mind drifted to the same place. Cam glanced at Massie's face. She looked impassive but Cam knew her long enough to know that she was hurt.

"Then I'm just going to leave," Massie quickly. She gave them one last look before turning away and disappearing down the hall.

"What happened? Massie couldn't even look at you," Cam stated waiting for Josh's answer.

Josh smile impishly before saying, "I caught a little bit of Massie Fever."


	14. Endless Effects

INFAMOUS END**E**AVOR:  
_**Endless Effects**_

_"Falling out of love is hard, falling for betrayal is worst, broken trust and broken heart, I know, I know_**_"_ ~ Shontelle**

******Monday, January 10th  
7:56 A.M.**

**"**_**Let's drink to feelings of temptation"**_

"You know you have to be in homeroom in like two minutes." Massie glanced up and was met with Cam's soft blue, green eyes.

"No shit Sherlock," she muttered transferring books from her locker to her hand. He shot her a lazy grin and leaned against the locker next to her.

"I didn't know you cared so much about academics," Massie heard Josh say coming up behind Cam. That was when she heard it, Claire's melodic laughter. Her head snapped up. Claire was walking with Derrick down the hallway, right toward her. She felt a pang while also noticing Cam's face turned stoic. Gently, she placed her hand on his arm, giving him a small smile before slamming her locker door and walking off.

"So it seems that Claire and Derrick have a thing and we're all in some weird love chart," Josh began, keeping even pace with her.

"Guess so," Massie mumbled.

"Have you spoken to them?" Josh asked holding open the door for her; they were in the same homeroom.

"Nope and I don't plan on it," Massie said, sitting down and Josh shot her a look.

"People think they're dating, people saw them kissing at the party," Josh whispered.

"I don't listen to rumors," Massie snapped.

"Mass, you can't run away from this! _Something _happened with them," Josh stressed to her.

"What do you want me to do? Freak out because people are claiming they saw something happen? That my best friend is with my… crush."

Josh sighed but didn't press the issue any further, which Massie was grateful, but then he opened his mouth again and Massie wanted to punch him.

"What about us?" he mumbled as the bell rang and the teacher started attendance.

"What about us?" Massie asked through clenched teeth.

"That party Mass, it brought a lot of old feelings back and-"

"-Joshua Hotz!" the teacher yelled and he turned to attention "What ever conversation you're having with Miss Block can wait until after homeroom attendance."

"Yes, ma'am."

Once the teacher was done, Massie made an escape to the bathroom in which she waited in until first period.

**********Monday, January 10th  
12:42 P.M.**

**"**_**Last name ever, first name greatest"**_

Derrick decided not to go to lunch; he refused. He had no idea what was going to happen and he didn't want to sit somewhere feeling everyone's eyes on him for all the wrong reasons. Instead he wandered aimlessly through the empty hallways.

Every time he thought of Massie now his mind always went back to when he saw her with Josh. He couldn't even look at her. He was a hypocrite, he knew this already, but Massie always brought something out of him. Something he didn't quite understand.

It was as if karma was out to get him because when he turned the corner he saw Massie. She was dragging her feet against the floor, her eyes glued to her phone. He couldn't help it, he checked her out. He loved the way her curls caressed her face, he always loved running his hands threw them. Her jeans hugged her hips by a means to hang on, they looked a little big for her but she still looked like she was walking a runway. The Yankee sweater was what held his attention. Josh loved the Yankees. He wanted to kick something.

He watched her put her phone away; she closed her eyes leaning against some of the lockers and ran her hand threw her hair. He licked his lips. She opened her eyes and looked straight at him. He felt like he had been caught doing something naughty.

He expected her to yell, Claire must have spoken to her already if not then the rumors would have reached her ears by now. He almost wanted her to turn away crying to do _something_, like any other girl he's been with has done.

But she didn't. In fact it was as if she didn't see him at all, as if he wasn't there. She closed her eyes, her hair spilling over her face but she didn't touch it. She wasn't like any other girl.

Derrick never felt more invisible.

**********Monday, January 10th  
12:47 P.M.**

_**"I've never lit a match with the intent to start a fire"**_

Josh sat alone at lunch staring at his hamburger before taking a large bite.

"Josh likes 'em huge, don't you big boy?" Cam winked at him and Josh wrinkled his nose.

"Sometimes you're so gay you make me uncomfortable," Josh muttered looking across the lunch room. He could see Claire and Alicia laughing at something and he tried not to make his uneasy glances in the dark haired girls direction look too obvious.

Claire on the other hand looked worried. She kept glancing at the door. Josh turned away from them and he noticed Cam had been watching them like him, except probably for different reasons.

They sat in an awkward silence.

"This is our fault," Josh sighed and Cam let out a grunt of agreement.

"But maybe this is for the better, seeing what kind of bitches we got to deal with," Cam suggested and Josh snickered.

"That's one way to look at it," he replied but they both knew they screwed up.

Josh took out his phone noticing Massie wasn't there.

**To: Massie**

**Where are you?**

"What the hell is going on with everyone?" Cam asked noticing his friend's distraction.

"Alicia found Mass and I being friendly and now hates us. You got into a fight with Derrick over Massie, so Derrick hates you. Something's going on with Claire and Derrick so Massie hates both of them," Josh shrugged.

"Claire and Derrick, huh," Cam sighed.

"So basically we all hate each other." Josh shook his head as if to clear away last night's memories.

**From: Massie**

**I'm not so hungry. I'll see you in class. Tell Cam I said hi.**

"Mass says hi," Josh said shoving the burger into his mouth.

"Tell her I said hi." Cam grabbed a handful of Josh's fries, before snacking on them.

"I'm not your bitch, text her yourself," he replied, rolling his eyes.

The black haired boy shrugged in response, as if saying 'your loss'.

Josh turned back to Alicia. Suddenly he felt something, guilt maybe but it was more a yearning for her. She always knew how to make him feel better and in spite of her harsh stare he sent her a small smile. She blinked a couple of times in shock and turned away but he saw the rush of color to her cheeks and he couldn't help but think maybe everything was going to be alright.

******Monday, January 10th  
12:48 P.M.**

_**"Now the party don't start till' I walk in"**_

Claire had basically spilled her guts to Alicia the moment she sat down and while she felt some sick enjoyment from Massie's drama with her best friend she also felt a pang of pity for the brunette. Claire however was a mess. She kept glancing back at the door. Whether she was waiting for Massie or Derrick she wasn't sure.

"Oh my God, what if I lost my best friend?" Claire wailed and Alicia stifled a sigh, as much as she enjoyed this bonding time she had her own issues to deal with. Like the fact that she couldn't keep her eyes off Josh.

"Look, Claire just calm down," Alicia said taking a bite out of her salad.

"How can I calm down? I just wish this wasn't so complicated. I wish I didn't like him!" she groaned.

"Look, you like who you like," Alicia shrugged glancing back at Josh. "If Massie is your best friend she'd understand."

Claire shot her an helpless look. "I took Massie's crush. The same person who I've been preaching about is so bad and I don't think it's a little oh I can ignore it and it'll go away crush."

"Well, it's not like they were in the perfect relationship. They cheated on each other all the time. She cheated on him with Josh," Alicia mumbled.

"I'm sorry about that," Claire sighed, looking down.

"The damage is done okay?" Alicia snapped. Claire looked surprised at her outburst.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay," Claire replied.

"Just, look I can't be a pacifier, Claire. Be a woman. Channel you're inner beast and suck it up. You like him, he likes you, and either Massie can accept that, move on and stay your friend or she'll sulk and mope around. Just do you, Claire, everything else will fall into place."

**********Monday, January 10th  
1:25 P.M.**

_**"I want you're love, I don't want to be friends"**_

Cam couldn't help but daydream to a simpler time while he was in his chemistry class. Claire was his lab partner and was glancing at him as she wrote something down.

_Hey, _she scribbled passing him a crumpled up piece of paper.

_What?_ He wrote back.

_I'm sorry _was written under his own handwriting. He felt something in him stir but he ignored it.

_So much for 'this is confusing we got to figure things out' looks like you knew who you wanted. _He couldn't help it, he was bitter.

_Don't be like that, Cam . _He could practically feel the distress in her writing.

_What do you want me to say? That I'm so happy for you and Derrick? I'm not. He's an asshole that's going to break your heart. _He wasn't going to lie to her she needed to know the truth.

_Stop_

_Just stop with all this bullshit, why can't you see it? He's going to go running back to Massie. Don't tell me you don't see the way he looks at her. You'd be lying if you said you didn't. And I'll always be here Claire. I want to send you gummies and mix CD's and drive you home and take you out on dates. You know you won't have that with him because you'll always be wondering if he's cheating. You can't __change him. You and me, we fit. _He poured his heart out into a note that Claire folded into her pocket. She didn't look at him after that. He always felt second best to Derrick.

**To: Massie**

**Hey, meet me by the boy's bathroom? **

Cam couldn't help it. His heart hurt and Massie was his go-to girl.

**From: Massie**

**Sounds nasty but whatever. **

Cam leaned against the painfully bright white wall. He tugged at the zipper of his sweater. He had no idea what to tell Massie all he knew was that he wanted to see her.

"Hey, Cam, what happened?" he looked up to see her amber eyes studying him carefully.

Cam sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Does knowing about Claire and Derrick make you feel like this? I feel like shit. You're the only one who could be with Derrick and Claire can't seem to wrap her head around that."

Massie was expressionless. She opened her mouth and then closed it. Her next words cam out in a whisper, "She would tell me."

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know as well as I do that she's always had a soft spot for Derrick," Massie sighed, shaking her head.

"I thought she was over it."

"So did I," she huffed. "Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you? I want to know how it feels, sober. If there's something between us that we've just been ignoring," Massie said sheepishly.

Instead of replying Cam slipped is hand into her hair and tipped her head back to press his lips to hers. It wasn't like the first time they kissed. Their emotions spilled over into each other making them frantic and desperate as they clung to one another. He squeezed his eyes tighter together and held her closer. He felt what she was feeling too and his heart broke for the both of them.


	15. Apple For Your Thoughts?

INFAMOUS ENDE**A**VOR:  
_**Apple For Your Thoughts?**_

_"Darling you know you tell me tiny little lies, Darling you're such a pro with pretty little lines"_ **~ Anya Marina**

**********Tuesday, January 11th  
11:47 A.M.**

"_**I've never lit a match with the intent to start a fire" **_

"We got to stop running into each other like this," Josh joked when he reached Claire's desk. There was a comfortable silence between them as Claire smiled at him for a moment.

"Josh, at the party…"Claire murmured; she ducked her head to avoid his gaze.

"You're cute Claire, we can forget about it if you like," he grinned, raising an eyebrow at Claire's tinted pink cheeks.

"It's just that, Alicia…" Claire trailed off.

"Yeah I understand, you and Alicia are becoming all buddies since everything between you and Massie is awkward, which I suggest you talk out quickly because Massie needs someone like you. Anyways, you don't want Alicia getting the wrong idea. Plus it was probably the alcohol in our system that made that night with you so sweet," Josh said nodding to himself.

"What are you saying I'm not sweet in general?" Claire teased. When Josh didn't respond, Claire playfully punched him in the shoulder. He was surprised at how easy it was to be with Claire. Everyone else was sort of complicated. She was simple, she knew what she wanted but yet she always tried to put others before herself.

"Well I have a little proposition for you," Josh began.

"Yes?" Claire asked hesitantly.

"Well since everyone else hates each other-" he tried but she cut him off.

"I don't hate Cam or Massie," she defended, pursing her lips at Josh. He only rolled his eyes and sighed before continuing.

"Since everyone's too scared to fucking talk to each other, I suggest a little peace treaty between you and me," Josh continued, smirking.

"Like double agents?" Claire asked skeptically.

"Well, yeah if you want to put it that way. Just look at it as trying to bring everyone back together," Josh shrugged.

"Well, if it'll bring the group back together," the blonde girl reasoned with herself.

"We can't keep anything from each other, in order for the safety and security of this mission," he inched a little bit closer to the girl.

"Yeah, sure," she murmured, getting a little suspicious of his closer proximity.

"Starting with this letter from Cam you've been hiding in your pocket," he grinned as he reached forward and slipped it out of her jeans.

"Josh! Hey that's private!" Claire exclaimed standing up just as the teacher walked into the room and told everyone to settle down. Josh grinned as he walked back over to his seat all the while feeling Claire's eyes on him.

He couldn't help but smirking as he opened the letter to read it.

**********Tuesday, January 11th  
1:22 P.M.**

_**"I want you're love, I don't want to be friends"**_

Cam didn't know how long he had been standing here with Massie in his arms but it felt endless. It's not like he minded, Massie had a way about her that made him forget. He guided her to the wall, his hands on her hips. She gripped his shoulders when she pushed her hips against his and he pulled away from her to kiss down her neck.

"Ow, fuck," he gasped when Massie's hand brushed his bruised cheek. He pulled up to rest his forehead against hers.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She tugged his ear and Cam grinned at her; it was always a weak spot for him. She was always there for him, even when Claire wasn't really in his life. He leaned in to kiss her again and she met him halfway.

"You're all sorts of screwed up, Massie," Skye said while the two broke away from each other. She put a recently manicured nail to her lips in fake thought before shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess you proved the rumors true, really are a whore," Skye added.

Cam opened his mouth to say something when he felt Massie's hand on his chest. He looked at her but she untangled them and stood between him and the vicious blonde girl as if he was the one in need of protection.

"Do you have nothing better to do than bother me?" Massie asked coolly. Cam really didn't want Skye and Massie to have a bitch fight in front of him. Not because it wouldn't be totally kick ass, but because he might hear something else that he probably didn't want to know.

"Actually I just happened to stumble upon your little reunion. I was just wondering if all of your little drama came out yet." Skye gave a delicate shrug.

"Well we don't need any help from you," Massie said sickly sweet. Cam was kind of astonished at how girls fight. It's not really fighting as much as just some little game to see who can come up with the best comment and Cam was totally lost, he would have just punched Skye already and be done with it.

"It's a shame, now that Claire isn't your best buddy anymore you don't have any friends that haven't gotten into your pants already," Skye sneered with a smile and like that the bell rang signaling the end of class. Skye sauntered away as teenagers piled into the hallways. Cam tried to look at Massie's face but she turned away from him. Somehow he felt that Skye had really hurt Massie, he just didn't know how to help her.

Which reminded of how much he wasn't Derrick, and she wasn't Claire.

**********Tuesday, January 11th  
1:24 P.M.**

"_**Now the party don't start till' I walk in"**_

When the bell rang Alicia was the last to get out of her seat and walk to the door. She wanted to take her time as she walked the halls. It was the class she had been dreading, her last class. The one she shared with Josh.

As she was walking she was roughly pushed and she stumbled backward. She swore she saw a vision of her getting crushed by a stampede of teenagers, fortunately for her strong arms caught her from behind. She knew that somewhere someone was stringing luck into her life.

Unfortunately that luck didn't last very long. When Alicia turned around to thank her Good Samaritan all she saw was Josh in a Ralph Lauren polo shirt. She tried to squirm her way out of Josh's grip uselessly.

"Will you just stop and actually talk to me, instead of this keep away game," Josh asked letting her go but stabilizing her as she almost jerked onto the floor. Alicia backed away. Now the crowd was drastically lessening leaving them closer and closer to being fully alone.

"I thought you liked games, you certainly liked the game you and Massie were playing," Alicia snapped as she clutched her books to her chest.

"So that's all that you're mad at?" Josh asked slowly. Alicia took it the wrong way.

"What do you mean is that all?" Alicia seethed on the verge of yelling.

"I told you Josh, I want nothing to do with you." She started walking ahead to class.

"See, can you listen to me for one second?" Josh asked chasing after her. Alicia scrambled to walk faster. She was afraid that if she was too close to him that she would end up forgiving him.

She knew he tried to reach for her, but she slipped out of his reach and through the door to their class, just as the bell rang.

**********Tuesday, January 11th  
2:09 P.M.**

"_**Last name ever, first name greatest"**_

Derrick walked through the crowded hallways. School was finished and his peers were rushing to get out. He looked across the hall and saw Massie struggling with her books. There was no Josh or Cam in sight. He needed to talk to her.

"Claire just left," Massie said as she got her stuff together.

"Can we talk?" he asked, ignoring her statement.

Massie feigned like she didn't hear him and made her way toward the door, holding her books tightly. Derrick followed after her.

"What do you want Derrick? I'm getting a little tired of hearing bullshit," she said as she continued her path. The other people in the hallways either made a path for them or openly stared. He grabbed Massie by the arm and tried to steer her away. She resisted and dug her heels into the floor.

"What are you doing?" she hissed trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.

"I really don't want our talk to be where everyone can hear," he replied, tugging her gently.

"Well, I really don't want to talk to you so fuck off," Massie said yanking her arm as hard as she could. Derrick was unprepared and lost his grip. She started to fall back but he quickly put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Stop fighting me," he whispered, his breath fanning over her face. Her chest would brush against his with every breath she took. For a moment Derrick saw the remnants of a girl he knew long ago, when she was enticing and seductive and he was the boy she tasted sin with.

It was gone as quickly as he saw it. She franticly removed herself from his grasp.

"Don't touch me. I don't know where those hands have been," she snapped and he immediately recognized that she was causing a scene.

She was such a bitch, Derrick growled to himself as he let her go.

**********Tuesday, January 11th  
2:11 P.M.**

"_**Let's drink to feelings of temptation"**_

Massie's face was flushed as she walked through the halls trying to escape. Everyone was watching her and she could practically see the thoughts going through their heads, hateful words that the brunette girl wouldn't bat and eye at if called to her face.

"Hi Massie," someone said before her and she jumped as she turned her hand on her chest. Olivia Ryan and Dylan Marvil stood behind her a Cheshire cat grin on both their faces. They were known to share everything, even guys. But Massie doesn't listen to everything she hears.

"So we hear you're in the market for a new BFF," Dylan said and Massie looked at them skeptically. Most girls don't like her.

"And we would like to offer our services," Olivia continued for her counter part.

"Why?" Massie squeaked out.

"Because we like you," Olivia said and shot her a kind smile. Massie quiet liked the pair, she shared a few classes with them and they never lead her astray.

"I like you guys too," Massie mumbled as she headed for the exit.

"Great, just think of us as your best friends in training."


	16. Vent It Out

INFAMOUS ENDEA**V**OR:  
_**Vent It Out**_

_"How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable, so condescending unnecessarily critical"_ **~ Maroon 5**

**********Tuesday, January 11th  
8:03 P.M.**

"_**I've never lit a match with the intent to start a fire"**_

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Josh looked up to see Massie, breathless, her hair disarrayed.

"It's cool," he stood up and Massie leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Why did you ask me here?" Massie asked as she sat down, reaching over and taking a bite from his donut. He scowled at her.

"I don't even know where to begin," he sighed.

"We're friends Josh. We're really good friends. Basically you and Cam are all I've got left right now and I don't think I want a relationship again if that's what you're hinting at," Massie said to get the ball rolling.

"I don't really know what I want right now. I know I still want Alicia but now you got me all nostalgic about our relationship," Josh replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You mean all sex and no talk?" she smiled and he grinned.

"Don't exaggerate," he chastised.

"Look, what we had ended for a reason. Sometimes I wish it didn't with all my heart but the damage is done. We both started other relationships and we ended for a reason. Maybe one day we'll get back together but right now I don't think it's in the cards for us." Massie shrugged as she spoke and gave Josh an apologetic look.

"I know Mass. I think I just don't want to loss our friendship. We're good together," he winked and Massie giggled.

They stood up and Massie linked their arms together.

"You're my designated driver," she said leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked.

**********Tuesday, January 11th  
9:32 P.M.**

"_**You talk for hours but you're wasting lines"**_

Claire was feeling very uncomfortable. She hated parties. She rarely ever went to one but now two back to back? The music was too loud for her taste and there was no room in that crowd. How people managed to worm in and out was of a mystery to her. As far as her eyes could see there were teenagers all up on each other.

"Here," Derrick said handing her the stereotypical plastic red cup. She took it and glanced at its contents, skeptically.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" she asked sniffing the drink. He smiled at her and sat down.

"You're at a party; there isn't a beverage in here that doesn't have alcohol in it," Derrick said throwing an arm around her.

"There's water," Claire pointed out.

"I'm not about to go to the sink to pour some water in that cup. You're just trying to ruin my rep," he said and she giggled.

They settled into a comfortable silence and she rested her head on his shoulder. She just couldn't get herself to loosen up to this crowd. She felt like this place was going to collapse at any minute. Claire watched as a few people here and there would come and greet Derrick, sometimes they acknowledged her. She couldn't help but feel annoyed that it was more visitors of her gender feeling obliged to ask Derrick for a dance. He always declined, which did make her feel better.

Claire was still resting on Derrick, his arm still secured around her as she leaned into him. She was barely listening to a conversation he was having with a stranger. Well a stranger to her anyways. She was watching the sea of teenagers when a familiar face made its way past them. Massie was with Olivia. How she always managed to be where Claire and Derrick were baffled her. She doubted Derrick saw, but ever observant Massie saw them. She slipped away back into the coverage of teens but Claire felt a familiar ache in her chest.

Claire never liked Olivia; she was just as deceitful as her counterpart Dylan. Those girls were evil and conniving and she did _not_ want Massie hanging out with them.

Suddenly Claire felt a pair of lips on her cheek jarring her out of her thoughts. She glanced up at Derrick who sent her a smile that sped up her heart rate.

"You look like you needed it," he shrugged and this time she just smiled.

"So we're really doing this?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, I'm done with Massie and her games. We tried and it didn't work. Now I want to try with you," Derrick said bringing her face up to kiss her softly.

If only she knew that she was breaking her best friends' heart, when all Claire ever wanted to do was protect her.

**********Tuesday, January 11th  
10:54 P.M.**

"_**Now the party don't start till I walk in" **_

"Isn't that the girl who Josh Hotz like cheated on?" Alicia decided to name this girl Skunk Face because, well, she looked like a skunk.

"Yeah that's Alicia Rivera. Josh totally went back to Massie Block like dying to have her back and Massie cheated on Derrick Harrington with him." Alicia decided to name Skunk face's friend Bitch That Knows Too Much.

"Whoa, Derrick _Harrington_?" Skunk Face said in an awed fashion.

"Yeah but don't worry Massie's best friend Claire Lyons is there to comfort him," BTKTM nodded.

"Wasn't she with Cam Fisher?" Skunk Face asked.

"Yup," BTKTM said matter of factually.

"Isn't Cam his best friend?" Skunk Face retorted.

"Yeah him and Josh," BTKTM answered.

"So, Josh backstabbed Derrick and Derrick did the same to Cam," Skunk face wondered aloud. Alicia could just imagine her raised eyebrows on her weird skunk featured face.

"Pretty much," BTKTM said.

"Wow," Skunk face said amazed.

"Yeah and Massie backstabbed Alicia and Claire backstabbed Massie," BTKTM finished off.

"The only one who didn't do anything wrong was Alicia and she got wronged badly," Skunk face inquired.

"Yeah, I know. I would feel bad for her if she wasn't such a bitch all the time," BTKTM voice faded out as the pair walked away.

Alicia could hear no more. She was afraid of what her face looked like. Horrified? Near tears? Whatever it was she did not want anyone else seeing.

It was weird having her most recent private events with her closest friends spilled out that way, having everyone know and talk about it. She felt as if her life was on a television show; everyone saying who should be with whom and talking about her life as if her feelings didn't matter.

Alicia didn't like it one bit. She planned on walking into the spotless kitchen, taking drinks and food to wallow in self pity but as she walked in she heard hushed tones and she paused to listen. She could barely make out what they were saying over the blasting music, but she was just able to make out their conversation.

"Why are we doing this again?" one of them whines, Alicia can't make out who they are but she knows it's female.

"Because Skye needs us too, okay?" both of them are female but this one has a ring of finality about her tone, that she has the final word and decision.

"But Massie has always been nice to us. I don't understand." _Massie_? Alicia thinks, incredulous.

"Look Olivia, I like Massie too but Skye has been there for us for years we're all she has and she needs us to befriend Massie, all she wants is Derrick and to reduce Massie to a lonely high school life but Massie seems to be doing that herself," the other giggles; if the one who's whining is Olivia then this leader has to be Dylan.

"Then why not befriend Claire?" Olivia asks.

"Claire is easy to take down, besides Claire didn't bother Skye the way Massie did," Dylan shrugged.

Alicia has no idea what to do with any of this information. Some part of her wishes she could tell Massie to watch her back but the other, more dominate part, wants Massie to get what's coming to her. Still it brings on thoughts of Massie's lack of friends and how she just needed one more then ever. It reminded her of herself once upon a time.

But Alicia couldn't forgive the Josh situation. It just hurt too much.

**********Tuesday, January 11th  
11:17 P.M.**

_"__**I want you're love, I don't want to be friends"**_

Cam did not want to be at this party. He didn't even know why he came.

"Yo, man what's up? Long time no talk." Cam looked up to meet the friendly eyes of Chris Plovert and Kemp Hurley; Chris being the one who had spoken. Cam smiled at the pair.

"Nothing really, just getting over the Skye party fiasco, what about you guys?" There was no doubt in Cam's mind that they both knew about what went down.

"We're trying to hook up with Dylan and Olivia. Two on two," Kemp smirked looking around as if searching for them.

"Don't go having some weird orgy shit that's just fucking gross." The trio turned to be greeted to the sight of Josh who looked mildly disgusted.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it," Chris said and Kemp high-fived him while Cam and Josh made a face.

"Nasty," Cam said with a chuckle sharing a look with Josh.

"Any update on your love lives? I heard you and Massie got it on in front of the boy's bathroom," Chris said to Cam.

"The boy's bathroom of all places? That's just bad planning on your part," Josh muttered ginving the blue, green eyed boy an incredulous look.

"No, there's nothing with me and Mass," Cam rolled his eyes.

Chris turned his gaze to Josh who shook his head.

"Just trying to get back with Alicia," he shrugged.

"You two are lame. Isn't Derrick with Claire now?" Kemp asked. Cam winced, like salt in a wound. Josh nodded.

Chris, seeming to notice their discomfort on the situation, nudged Kemp.

"Come on man, we better get going, hot chicks to seduce, but call us later and we can like make plans to chill and play some COD," Chris gave a half wave to the two before grabbing Kemp and pulling him away. Cam and Josh turned to face each other.

"I see Massie, she asked me to take her home and I'm getting tired," Cam said to Josh before waving and pushing his way through his peers.

"Ready to go?" he asked Massie when he reached her and she nodded. He took her hand and led her to the exit. He glanced back at the stairs, only to see Derrick who seemed to be looking toward them. In a last ditch effort to just rub it in Cam slipped his arm around Massie's waist.

Suddenly Cam didn't like what was happening, that somewhere in all this chaos, he took enjoyment in his best friend's pain.


	17. Our Fates Intertwined

INFAMOUS ENDEAV**O**R:  
_**Our Fates Intertwined**_

_"Tell me what you want to hear, something that were like those years" _**~ OneRepublic**

**********Wednesday, January 12th  
7:27 A.M.**

"_**You talk for hours but you're wasting lines"**_

"Claire!"

"Josh?" she asked slowly, just around the time Josh skipped up the steps toward her.

"I'm glad I could catch you, about our pact-" Josh started but was interrupted by Claire.

"Thanks for reminding me, I need that letter back," Claire said holding out her hand.

"You mean that confession of love? Don't think so, I left it at home, I might frame it and worship it every night," he smirked at her.

"Not funny, Josh, that's something really personal," she murmured frowning and Josh shrugged.

"I'm serious. It's at my house. Anyways, this is how things are going to go before lunch you're going to talk to Massie, once you guys forgive and forget everything will fall into place," Josh said matter of factually.

"I guess, but why before lunch?" she asked, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Because, I have a plan for everything to go back to how it was, not normal but at least we won't be ignoring each other anymore," he said.

"Well I hope it works," she muttered, rubbing her head.

"One more thing I need from you," Josh said and Claire nodded, "I need you to get Derrick to go to some place but I won't tell you until later."

"Why?" Claire asked skeptically.

"It's top secret. Just make sure he goes I don't care how you lie to him, okay?" Josh said as he started to climb the stairs

"Yeah but I don't want to lie," Claire called up to him.

"It's for the greater good Claire, I'm counting on you!" Josh replied over his shoulder. Before she could say anything back he disappeared behind the doors of the school.

Claire was still a little skeptical on what Josh had going on in his head, but she trusted the boy to an extent.

**********Wednesday, January 12th  
8:12 A.M.**

"_**Last name ever, first name greatest"**_

Derrick had his eyes half closed as he rested his head on the table in front of him. He went home late last night and woke up early this morning. All he wanted was some sleep. Instead he got a text from Claire.

**From: Claire**

**Meet janitor's closet by girl's bathroom. Need to see you now.**

What's a poor guy to think when he reads a text about a janitor's closet from a girl? Maybe just a little too quickly, he was raising his hand and asking to go to the bathroom.

He saw Josh, instead of Claire, standing there with his arms crossed, looking down at the floor. He didn't even realize he was walking fast until his sudden stop almost made him stumble. He watched as Josh looked up at him with a lazy smirk on his face. Derrick glared at him.

"Sorry I had to use your new girlfriend to get you here," Josh said pushing himself off the wall that he was leaning on.

Derrick didn't respond; instead proceed to continue glaring at the boy in front of him.

"I knew you wouldn't come if I asked, so I asked Claire to be messenger, she's dead set on getting everyone to play nice again," Josh shrugged.

"Too bad I don't feel like talking to you," Derrick said nonchalantly getting ready to turn around. He couldn't believe Claire of all people had set him up.

"Good thing I didn't call you down here to talk to _me,_" Josh turned around to look back down the hallway. As if on cue Cam turned the corner his gaze quickly flickered between Josh and Derrick before turning back to Josh. When Cam got in hearing distance he slowly came to a stop.

"I'm strangely glad to see Derrick here, by the location I thought you were going to confess your love to me," Cam grinned widely, watching as Derrick snorted and Josh shook his head.

"Well that's a start," Josh said looking between the two. Both of them turned to glare at him and he only sighed. "So Cam why don't you tell Derrick what's bothering you."

"I'm not a girl, I don't talk about my feelings," Cam said annoyed.

"Oh right my bad," Josh replied sarcastically. "Fine duke it out like men, that's why I picked this location, just in case, it's very spacious for me to avoid you guys."

"I don't feel like fighting, plus Claire would get mad," Derrick looked between the two.

"Whipped much?" Josh voiced making Derrick and Cam glare at him once again but for different reasons. "Okay, okay, well how about this Cam, can you accept that Derrick and Claire are an item now so move off his territory and blah, blah, blah."

"Sure," Cam agreed and Josh shot him a surprised look. "What? I can be reasonable sometimes too and if it's what Claire wants then that's more of a reason for me."

Josh almost face palmed.

"Claire has nothing to do with you," Derrick bristled.

"I said move off his territory not go piss all over it," Josh muttered and Cam chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah I accept your _terms_, Josh," Cam recited crossing his arm over his chest.

"Good, now I think we're all good," Josh said nodding. Derrick and Cam looked at him expectantly and he only shrugged. "What are you waiting for, me to whip out a knife and pronounce us blood brothers? Get back to your class already."

Derrick shrugged with a smirk before turning around and heading back to his class. He guessed he couldn't be that mad at Claire because he was now able to have a rational conversation with Cam. He couldn't help but feel slightly irked that Cam didn't give up on Claire yet. He sighed to himself. He guessed it was something that couldn't be helped.

**********Wednesday, January 12th  
9:48 A.M.**

"_**Now the party don't start till' I walk in"**_

"Are you sure that's what you heard, Alicia?" Claire asked in a sort of skeptical tone.

"Yes Claire, why do you even doubt? I mean you know Olivia and Dylan," Alicia stated hands on her hips. Claire listened to Alicia's whole story, but wasn't able to further converse about it because they had to go to class. In between periods she managed to find Claire and have an after discussion on the topic.

"It's hard to believe because Derrick said you were drunk when he saw you," Claire said softly and Alicia almost gave one of her dramatic 'so what?' sighs.

"Well before I got drunk I heard them talking, do you need any more clarity?" Alicia impatiently tapped her foot.

"No I'm sorry, I believe you Alicia, I'm just surprised is all," Claire said biting her lip slightly. "I mean don't you hate Massie now?"

"That's why I told you, so go do something about it," Alicia watched as Claire thought for a moment.

"That doesn't make any sense you're still helping her by telling me," Claire reasoned and Alicia sighed.

"Don't think too much about it," Alicia said and Claire nodded with a slight shrug. It wasn't that Alicia didn't want to help Massie. It was that she didn't want Massie to think she owed her any favors.

"I guess I'll talk to Massie about it," Claire murmured.

**********Wednesday, January 12th  
12:39 P.M.**

"_**Let's drink to feelings of temptation"**_

"Claire…"Massie said softly to the blonde haired girl in front of her. Claire had stopped her before going into the cafeteria. She was pulled over to the side and now they were looking at each other at a loss of words.

"Massie, I- um," Claire stuttered looking at the ground.

"I don't think your making the right decision about Derrick, it's kind of hypocritical for you to be going out with him," Massie said with a clipped tone.

"I know," Claire mumbled and Massie continued.

"He's an arrogant, obnoxious jerk," she pointed out. "Who, honest to God, does not deserve you but I guess if he makes you happy I say go for it, that's my best friend advice."

"Then I need to tell you my best friend advice. Olivia and Dylan, they're deceiving you," Claire said.

"Do you have proof?" Massie asked.

"Well no but-" Claire was cut off by Massie holding up her hand.

"So then you could have just heard a rumor, look Claire let's not ruin this mutual friendship we've set up," Massie said and with a graceful turn she walked away leaving Claire standing there. The brunette girl was slightly miffed that Claire was trying to sabotage her new friendship with the duo, but figuring the blonde girl had no reason to lie it made her think. Massie would keep a look out for any suspicious behavior.

When she walked past the cafeteria doors she was surprised to see Derrick, Cam and Josh all sitting together. They were sitting at the old table. Alicia was also sitting there flipping through a magazine. Everything was getting more curious. With slowly strides Massie walked over to sit next to Josh.

"So did your talk with Claire go well?" Josh asked her with an impish smile on his face.

"Just peachy, so I'm guessing this is your doing?" Massie asked suspiciously looking at Derrick then Alicia who were blatantly ignoring her.

"Let's just call it JAGBTP numero uno," Josh said, when Massie gave him a confused look he clarified, "Josh's Awesome Get Back Together Plan Number One."


	18. Remember Those Days?

INFAMOUS ENDEAVO**R**:  
_**Remember Those Days**_

_"__No one ever wins, in heartbreak warfare"_** ~ John Mayer**

**********Thursday, January 13th  
10:46 A.M.**

"**_I've never lit a match with the intent to start a fire"_**

"Josh! Josh? I know you hear me!"

Josh heard Massie calling for him as he walked through the hallways. He could see some students turn to watch with peaked interests as she chased after him. She practically tackled him when she reached him.

"What?" he asked as he gently pushed her off him.

"I can't believe you ignored me," she huffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't ignore you," Josh sighed. "I was waiting for you."

"You know," Massie began and Josh looked at her skeptically. "I think you and Alicia were such a cute couple, don't you?"

"I plead the fifth," he replied, quickening his pace just a tad.

She kept pace with him. "I know you like her and I know she likes you too."

"What are you going to play matchmaker? I can handle my own love life, Mass," Josh said reaching his locker and began to put in his combination.

"I know you think you're really suave with the ladies-" Massie began.

"Suave?" Josh snickered.

"-And whatnot but you're going to need my help on this one," she continued, ignoring his comment. "So technically you 'cheated' on Alicia, which is beyond me since apparently everyone would have cheated on, well, everyone even though no one was ever together but whatever that's not the problem."

"Then what is the problem?" he sighed.

"The problem is that she's mad at you and it's making you sad," Massie made a sad face to demonstrate.

"I love you so I want you to be happy." She smiled as if to show him what happiness was.

He waited for Massie to continue as he followed her to her locker despite his growing suspicion that she was going to suggest something ridiculous like him throwing rocks at Alicia's window in the middle of the night and holding a boom box while he sings along to the heart wrenching music.

"All you have to do is take and listen to Massie's foolproof lessons on how to get a girl back," Massie reasoned.

"Did you just talk about yourself in third person?" Josh smiled cheekily.

"Shut up. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Hotz!" Massie threw her hands in the air to show the seriousness of the situation.

"So what you're saying is that you're going to give me lessons on how to get Alicia back," Josh said tentatively.

"Yes."

"I don't really-"

"This is nonnegotiable," Massie interrupted him.

"But-"

"Great, so we'll begin phase one at lunch okay?" Massie said walking away from him.

"Phase one? How many phases are there? Massie?"

**********Wednesday, January 12th  
12:29 P.M.**

**"_Last name ever, first name greatest"_**

Derrick was dutifully sitting by Claire, slowing eating his lunch, and watching Massie from the corner of his eye. He felt Claire's soft hand reach for his under the table. She was ever aware of everyone's unsettled opinions on the situation. So she was careful with PDA.

There was an eerie emptiness to the table. There used to be playful banter passed around, amused chuckles, scattered conversations, a feeling of warmth and love for everyone at the table.

Derrick watched Alicia and Claire try to undertake small talk. Cam was half listening to Massie and Josh. It seemed like the table, even though was reunited, was still split; Him, Claire and Alicia on one side, Massie, Josh and Cam on the other. There wasn't a sense of union like there used to be and it left an ache in Derrick's chest.

As he observed the table he noticed, while he and Claire have a respect for everyone's feelings about their relationship it seemed that Massie and Josh didn't. Derrick watched Massie's flirty exterior. Her body was positioned toward Josh, their knees grazing, hands intertwined on the table.

He was careful not to outright look at Alicia's reaction but she seemed too absorbed in her conversation with Claire to notice. He had to admit, it bothered him. Derrick had watched Massie practically give herself to Josh at the night of the masquerade and here they were, flaunting themselves in front of them. It was cruel. Massie and Josh, as if sensing everyone's discomfort, left the table.

"They're totally fucking," Kemp said from his perch at the head of the table.

**********Thursday, January 13th  
12:31 P.M.**

"**_Now the party don't start till' I walk in"_**

"Gag, please tone down the love fest over there," Alicia muttered as she watched Claire fawn over Derrick before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Claire?" Alicia began hesitantly, she turned to the blonde who was now looking at her with interest.

"What?" Claire asked taking a bite of her own food. Claire looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"You miss him," she stated.

"What? No," Alicia protested.

"Hey, I'm not expert and I know the advice I'm about to give you will be one hundred percent hypocritical right now but hell. Don't do it, don't do it to yourself. Josh isn't worth all this. Every time he even glances Massie's way you're always going to wonder if there's something going on between them and I don't want you to feel that way," Claire's brows furrowed in concern and thought.

"Isn't that what's going on with you and Derrick?" Alicia snapped at Claire.

"Derrick doesn't look at Massie," Claire's expression changing from concern to defensive.

"So what makes you think Josh will once I say I want him back?" Alicia asked, lowering her voice slightly.

"Why do you want him back? Because he's so kind and considerate and sweet? All those things you loved about him he contradicted when he nearly slept with Massie," Claire murmured, keeping her tone soft as if she was talking to an injured animal. Alicia knew the blonde girl had a point; it didn't make the feelings lessen.

From the corner of her eye she noticed the boys at the table watching the conversation with peeked interests. She should have known they were listening the whole time. Kemp and Chris went back into their conversations the instant Alicia looked at them. Cam seemed to catch the deadly look Alicia was giving him and he put his hands up in a "don't shoot" manner.

"What did I do?" he asked her and she turned her head to give him the full effect of her glare.

"I swear to all that is holy if you even breathe a word of this to Josh I'll-" she paused and Cam smirked.

"You'll what? _Ruin_ me? You're going to have to try harder than that Alicia," Cam shrugged.

"Don't play with me Cameron," Alicia growled out.

"Me? Never," he mocked.

"Cam please, enough," Claire begged with a frown on her lips.

Alicia watched as Cam gave the blonde girl a thoughtful look, she actually envied Claire for having someone who looked like they'd do anything for you. The look, however, was gone in an heartbeat and replaced with Cam's smirk.

"You owe me for this," he replied.

"She doesn't owe you anything," Derrick snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry daddy I didn't realize I needed permission." Cam directed him with a raised eyebrow.

Alicia tuned them out as she fell into her thoughts. She wasn't one for competition. In fact she used to hate it when other girls took her belongings and Josh Hotz definitely belonged to her.

**********Thursday, January 13th  
12:32 P.M.**

"_**Let's drink to feelings of temptation"**_

"Lesson number one, girls want what other girls have." Massie watched Josh as he leaned casually against the wall. The hallways were virtually empty and anyone who actually mattered was sitting dumbfounded in the cafeteria all assuming Massie and Josh left to hook up, which was obviously not the case.

"Doesn't that rule apply to guys?" Josh asked, peering at her.

"I'm the Jedi Master and you're the Padawan, okay? You listen to me," Massie said crossing her arms.

"I was just asking, my god. You're like a lion in heat when you're teaching, just mean. Maybe this is why we broke up, damn," Josh muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"This is like a military camp, Josh! I'm giving you the secrets of a woman which is going against my gender. Now man up and take it!" Massie pounded her fist into her hand to show the seriousness of her words.

"Whatever. So continue with you're lesson, Jedi," Josh said shaking his head.

"That's Master Jedi to you young padawan. As I was saying, that rule does not apply to everyone. Alicia's one of those people who get extremely jealous, especially since me and you have history together and the fact that, well, she probably feels threatened by me."

"I guess," Josh muttered, no matter his extensive mind in understanding people he was still quiet slow in comprehending anything that Massie was saying.

"Her personality is one of a follower. She has potential to lead she's just not very self confidant, which was probably a result of the history she's had," Massie mused to herself.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well for one she'd probably slap me, because if I was her I'd slap me too. I am just doing this to make her jealous, to help you of course," Massie shrugged.

"Why?"

Massie just raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him before waggling her finger in his direction.

"What's the first lesson Mr. Hotz?" she asked.

"Girls want what other girls have," Josh grumbled.

"Now don't go living by the rules I'm teaching you, they don't work for everyone," Massie said.

"You're giving me mixed signals here Ms. Block. One minute these are the secrets of you're sex, and now you're telling me these secrets don't work for everyone. I have a feeling you don't know what you're talking about," Josh crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"Just be quiet. I do know what I'm talking about. You'll see. Now come on everyone has to think we did stuff that we didn't do."

"This is stupid."

"You're face is stupid. Now come here," Massie yanked Josh to her. She ruffled his hair and undid some of the buttons on his shirt, wrinkling it a little in the process.

"My mom's going to be pissed that you did that," Josh chastised her.

"What are you a momma's boy?" Massie shrugged it off undoing herself as she spoke.

"I still don't see the point to all this. Can't you just tell me the master plan?" he asked her.

Massie sighed, "The whole point is to make Alicia want you back. That requires a lot of us pretending to do something. Just to tease her and make her jealous. Don't worry eventually our fake relationship will end and you'll go woe her. She needs space away from you but you being with me is only going to make her realize her feelings for you in the end."

"Alright, it makes a little bit more sense now," he muttered before leaning down.

"What are you doing?" Massie yelped ducking away from his lips.

"It's got to look real right? Otherwise it will just look like we're doing exactly what we're doing, faking it," he reached for her again.

Massie let him press his lips to hers. After a couple of minutes they walked back into the cafeteria, fixing themselves as they walked. She realized the tense air when she got there.

"What's up with the testosterone? Did you and Derrick get into another fight?" Josh muttered to Cam. Massie saw how Alicia shot an uneasy glance in Cam's direction, but no one else seemed to notice.

"Me and Derrick? Oh no we're the best of buds," Cam said, while Josh looked skeptically between the two before sitting down. Massie followed.

She wasn't sure what had happened at the table, but by everyone's reluctance to talk about it she knew she wasn't going to get any details. Cam looked like he was going to break out into laughter any second. Josh and Alicia were both giving the blue, green eyed looks for completely different reasons. Derrick was obviously ignoring her while he ate, and Claire was looking at everyone but Massie.

Sure, it was nice that they could at least sit at the same table again, but Massie knew everything was definitally not alright.

**********Thursday, January 13th  
1:46 P.M.**

"_**You talk for hours but you're wasting lines"**_

After a brutal battle in the hallways, Claire finally made it to class. It was a mad house out there; swarms of teenagers each trying to make there way to their designated classrooms and lockers. Normally it wasn't too bad; she always had Massie or Cam with her, helping her push past the on coming traffic. By the time she made in to her class she practically threw herself to her seat. She landed in her chair and slapped her hands down on the table, blowing the loose hair away from her face.

"It's chaos out there today," Claire turned to meet Cam 's one blue, green eyes.

"I thought it was just me," she smiled at him, sitting her bag on her lap and taking out books.

Cam followed her lead and took out his things. There was a silence between them that Claire was almost eager to fill. As she opened her mouth to speak, someone beat her to the punch.

"Hey Cam," Claire glanced up to see a brunette. She didn't recognize her at first; in fact she didn't even know she was in this class. She had a head of curly hair, just past her shoulders and she held it back with a bow. She was thin but had a few curves and Claire watched, quiet annoyed, as Cam perked up.

"Oh, hey Nikki, what's up?" he asked.

"I needed some help with the homework in English," Nikki added a small smile at the end of her statement. Claire held back the feeling to roll her eyes; this chick was using the oldest trick in the book.

Cam grinned, he knew it too.

"Sure, bring it over here," he said.

Nikki smiled again as she sashayed away.

"Is that you're new girlfriend?" Claire asked lightly, trying to fill up the silence that presented itself.

"Jealous?" he replied a grin on his lips, one eyebrow raised.

"No, more like thrilled," Claire clenched her teeth together as she held Cam's gaze.

"Don't worry you don't have to hide it. I know every one of your looks," Cam winked at her, and the suggestive themes behind that statement had her gapping and speechless.

Before she could respond Nikki appeared.

"Here," the brunette said placing a clean notebook filled with crisp notes. Claire looked down to her ratty old spiral with a few spare papers slipping out, she sighed. She turned away from the pair and tried to focus on her own work, but her selective hearing kept zoning on on their conversation.

"So what was it about the homework that you needed help with?" Claire asked blinking innocently. Nikki was shooting her looks to butt out, while Cam was grinning widely.

"I have it under control Claire," the way he said her name gave her a tiny shiver down her back.

"Yeah, Cam's doing a good job," Nikki said resting a hand on his broad shoulder.

Claire glanced up at the teacher who was seemingly into his work when the bell rang, signaling class, a couple of minutes ago. As she looked around she noticed everyone taking advantage of his lack of attention. Claire tuned back into the conversation which including a whole bunch of flirting from both parties.

"You know, I was wondering if maybe we could study at my house?" Nikki asked coyly. Claire glanced down to her notes so she wouldn't look like she was eavesdropping, though she had this odd sense that Cam knew she was.

"I think I have a better idea," Cam stated.

Claire would have sworn on her life he snuck a peak at her.

"Oh really?" Nikki giggled.

"Why don't we skip all this bullshit and you let me take you out on a date?" Cam asked. Claire didn't know what to think. Her thoughts were too muddled with questions about Derrick but then when she watched Cam looking at Nikki expectantly she remembered being in her shoes not too long ago, when Cam would give her those looks when he asked her out on dates.

"Okay, call me," Nikki replied, writing her number on Cam's hand before walking back to her seat.

"Looks like I still got my touch," Claire didn't realize Cam was talking to her. She was debating if she should pretend to ignore him but decided against it. If he was going to play these games with her she might as well pretend it didn't bother her.

"Good for you," she must have sounded too harsh because he chuckled before focusing back on his work.

Claire couldn't help but let her thoughts float to the blue, green eyed boy who was going on a date, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

**********Thursday, January 13th  
2:14 P.M.**

_"**I want you're love, I don't want to be friends"**_

"You know Massie, you're kind of bitter," Cam sighed.

"Ha, ha," Massie said. Cam glanced down at their linked elbows and he rolled his eyes. "What happened, Cammie boy? What got you're panties in a twist all of a sudden."

"Nothing Miss Nosey," Cam replied closing his locker and leading his way to the exit.

"Want to go to the movies?" Massie asked turning to look at Josh who was trailing behind them.

"And you see you two make out the whole time? I'd rather not," Cam wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"These jokes about our fake relationship are getting old already," Josh snapped.

"Testy, testy," Cam said waggling a finger in his direction.

"I'm serious," Massie whined, tugging on his arm.

"Fine, what movie?" Cam caved.

"I'm not sure," Massie said. Cam and Josh chuckled and let Massie lead the way to Josh's car.

"Josh loves watching movies with me, don't you Josh?" Cam raised an eyebrow at the other boy.

"Dude, how many times do we have to go through this before you admit you're in love with me?" Josh asked rolling his eyes. Cam heard Massie's giggle.

"Okay, c'mere big boy," Cam said taking steps toward Josh who promptly jumped away, grabbing Massie, who yelped, as a shield.

"Get away from me man!" He swung Massie around so that she stood between them.

Cam and Massie snickered.

"Don't tell me you don't want this," Cam did a manly pose as he signaled to himself.

"Yeah Josh," Massie said in between her laughs. "I would totally hit that."

"See, even your fake girlfriend wants this. You're just jealous of our relationship. That's why you won't admit our love."

Cam threw and arm around her shoulder and Massie slipped hers around his waist.

"Cam is an up to par lover," she snickered.

"Up to par? I exceed par."

Josh rolled his eyes and muttered, "You guys are assholes."

Massie and Cam smiled at each other and she sat on the hood of the car.

"Well, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"First off I think you need to get your ass off my hood," Josh glared at her pointedly. Massie just winked at him and sprawled out.

Cam heard Claire's bell like laughter from where he was. She and Derrick had walked over to Alicia and for a moment everyone just looked at each other from across the parking lot.

"As stupid as this is, I think we better head out to the movies," Massie muttered breaking the spell.

"Don't tell me you're heart of stone doesn't melt into a puddle of love when Derrick looks at you," Josh said, glancing at her.

Massie rolled her eyes and said, "No, it really doesn't."

"Why are you lying for?" Cam asked smirking.

Massie flipped him off, "Obviously I'm the only sane one in this group."

Cam was confused. One minute he thinks he doesn't care about Claire, the next he's boiling over with jealousy. Maybe that's why he went after Nikki, because he could control it. He didn't have to worry about Derrick swooping in and taking her from him when he had two of the hottest girls in school in love with him. Derrick managed to take away everything he ever wanted with out even thinking about it. Sometimes Cam wondered what it would be like to be Derrick, to have everyone throwing themselves at him. He brushed the feeling off quickly.

Even though everyone was sitting at the same table again, he knew nothing would ever be the way it used to be. He would never be Derrick's best friend again. He would never be able to talk to Claire the way he used to. He would never be able to look at Massie in the same way again. The only constant in his life was Massie and Josh everything else is turmoil. Even Massie and Josh were in their own tangled web of hearts.

As Massie and Josh playful bantered with each other to distract themselves from their own feelings, trying to cover up and hide, pretending they don't want what they do because it hurts too much. Cam lagged behind as they piled into the car, and drove away from their other halfs.

As they all tried to pretend that they could be happy even when they we're breaking.


	19. The End: Playlist

**AN: **_Infamous Endeavor _**has officially finished **major** reconstruction.  
**(For people who don't already know) **THE SEQUEL: **_Diehard Emotions_** is complete! Go find it under Thousand's account -Addict**

**Infamous Endeavor Playlist (Deluxe Version):**

~ My First Kiss, 3OH!3 . . . Intro

~ Bad Girl, Danity Kane . . . Massie

~ Secrets, One Republic . . . Claire

~ Not Myself Tonight, Christina Aguilera . . . Alicia

~ Magic, B.O.B feat. Rivers Cuomo . . . Derrick

~ Don't Know Nothin, Maroon 5 . . . Josh

~ In My Head, Jason Derulo . . . Cam

~ Tie Me Down, New Boyz feat. Ray J . . . All the boys

~ Jar of Hearts, Christina Perri . . . All the girls

~ Cowboy Casanova, Carrie Underwood . . . Claire to Massie about Derrick

~ Figure It Out, Maroon 5 . . . Cam/Massie

~ Getting Over You, David Guetta & Chris Willis feat. Fergie & LMFAO . . . Derrick/Massie

~ Touchin' On My, 3OH!3 . . . Massie/Josh

~ Animals, Neon Trees . . . Claire/Derrick

~ Undo It, Carrie Underwood . . . Claire/Cam

~ You Lost Me, Christina Aguilera . . . Alicia/Josh

~ Lover, Lover, Jerrod Niemann . . . Everyone's love life

~ If I Never See Your Face Again, Maroon 5 feat. Rihanna . . . Ending

**[Bonus Track]**

~ Beautiful Monster, Ne-Yo . . . Massie Fever


End file.
